Darcy's Autobiography
by ilivwrting405
Summary: My name is Darcy. This is the story of how I grew up in Shield. How Pepper Potts and Natasha Romano became my Aunts. Tony Stark as an uncle. I graduated high school by 15, college by 18 and saved the world by 25.I marry Steve Rogers and I also have two badass' for fathers. Get ready for the real story about the Avengers. The one no one knows, and the only one that matters.
1. Prolog

Prolog:

So I have decided I need to make sure my life story gets told right. I didn't want it to be fucked up so I will do it my self. It's the whole if you want something done right do it your-self mentality. I know that a lot of what I'm about to tell you sounds like a really good Sci Fi book. Hell, up until the Attack on New York no one would have believe me anyways. But we live in a new world. Where five years ago this whole book would have been classified. Now though the early parts have been leaked online. Thankfully the best parts came after the attack. So did the worst. Funny how that happens, right? So when they decide to make a movie or write the tell all book, I want the story to be true. You know, not complete shit. And I know you're probably saying, "Wow you think highly about your self. You really think you'll be included in those stories?"

Well my response is this, you try being the daughter of an Avenger and the Director of the Avengers Initiative. My aunt and uncles are Natasha Romanov, Pepper and Tony Stark, and Bruce Banner. My older bothers are Bucky Barnes and Thor. Oh and my husband happens to be Capt. America, Steve Rogers. So ya, I think I will have a least a small part in the glorious stories. At least Thor says I will be. Also have I mentioned I tazed Thor once. Totally took him down on the first shot.

While my early life isn't a train wreck that normally comes with being in this life. It hasn't been a walk in the park either. This tends to happen when your family is super. This is my story of how I grew up with the two coolest dads. I was a secret agent by 18, tazed a god by 21, and saved the world by 25. All the while losing both my dads, getting them back (one from the dead), had all my family secrets put on display, and helped my family find a semi-normal life. While still saving a world that truthfully sometimes doesn't deserve to be saved. So sit back and get ready for a story with it all. Action, Drama, Comedy, Sci Fi, Romance, and even some Tragedy. My life is a wild ride and it all started with a S.H.I.E.L.D op that never should have happened.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Let me start by saying that my two fathers lives couldn't have been more different. One had a completely normal live. He had family that loved him for who he was, was a nerd in high-school, graduated with honors, and joined the Army right out of high-school. He rose in the ranks and was soon picked for the Rangers. This is where his story starts to become less normal. One of his Army buddies, Nick Fury, came to him one day and asked him to join a secret agency called S.H.I.E.L.D. The thought of not having to go to war was to tempting and he agreed. He would later say that he should have read the fine print better.

My other father, yes I have two get over it, lived in a house with an abusive father and a mother who wouldn't stand up for herself or her children. When my dad was about 6 my grandfather killed himself and my grandmother in a car accident. This put him and his older brother in an orphanage. They lasted there six years before running away. They ended up joining the circus. This one step would set into motion my fathers entire life. My father showed promise with a bow and arrow, so the circus' Swordsman decided to make him his apprentice.

Three years later my father was the closing act and named the worlds greatest marksman. My uncle was very jealous and this lead him to turn on my father. After finding out that my uncle and the Swordsman were stealing from the circus my father tried to tell the ringleader. Only to be beaten an inch within his life and left for dead by both. He moved around after that and by eighteen was at a circus in new york. After a Saturday show some guy in a three piece suit come up and offers him a new home. All he had to do was join S.H.I.E.L.D and become one of their assets. He would go on missions for them and in turn they would pay him and make sure he had food on the table and housing.

While my father never trusted anyone, something told him this was the man to trust. Little did they know three years later their lives would change forever. Remember that op I mentioned earlier. It was because of that one op that I was born, and that they fell in love. My father was only twenty and had been an agent for two years. He was chosen along with a female agent, Dakota Potts, for an undercover mission. They were playing a young couple who had recently moved to new york. They were to infiltrate the local gang and try and take it down from the end side out. The gang was quickly becoming the number one disturber of drugs and weapons in NY.

Everything was going as planned until they were to be insinuated into the gang. They were made to prove their love by having sex in front of the leaders of the gang. A month later Dakota learned she was pregnant. This seemed to actually help their mission. Until the day my father got all the info they needed. When S.H.I.E.L.D came into take everyone down my mother went into labor. After giving birth to me she held me, gave me a kiss, and named me. She then made my father promise her that I would be safe and took her last breath. She had internal bleeding that they couldn't stop. When they realized she was pregnant they had talked long and hard about what they wanted. My father was terrified of screwing up but my mother convinced him that he would be a good father.

Agents though don't have children for a reason. So my father figured he'd have to leave S.H.I.E.L.D to keep me. Little did he know the had the backing of not only the directors good eye but the director himself. Only a handful of people knew I existed. The less that knew the less danger I was in. Only one person outside of S.H.I.E.L.D knew about me until I was 9. That was my mothers sister, Pepper. Though once she became Tony Stark's P.A. he also learned about me. Though all he knew was that I was Peppers niece and that my mother had died. He knew nothing of my fathers.

My fathers can be really stupid, mainly when it come to each other. I mean they were pretty much in love when my father went undercover but it took my Dad helping him raise me for them to see the truth. It was my sixth birthday when I asked Aunt Tasha why Daddy didn't live with us that things started to change. She told me that Daddies could be dumb and I needed to ask them. So I did, also telling them it was stupid that I only got to see Papa everyday. It wasn't long after that that things changed and by my eighth birthday they were married. Though again only the same handful of people knew.

I had a pretty normal childhood. If you count archery lessons from age 5 with Papa, dancing and martial arts from age 6 with Aunt Tasha, self-defense from age 7 with Daddy. Once I got to know Tony, he quickly became Uncle Tony and he started teaching me robotics and science. I went to private schools growing up graduated top 2 percent at age 15. Uncle Tony say this was all his influence. Daddy says my smart mouth is more from him than my smarts in general. I went to college and majored in duel degrees. One in bio-chemistry and one in robotics.

I graduated by 18 and signed with S.H.I.E.L.D. While my dad's were not happy with this, they knew it was what I wanted. Plus I went and spent time with Uncle Tony and got to really use my degrees there. While I did all my entry level courses, which I was number one in, I also was getting a couple of degrees online. One in Criminology and and one in languages. I speak English, Spanish, Russian, Mandarin, Latin, Italian, German, and Sanskrit fluently. While a few others I get by with. Funny enough, and continuing the family tradition I went undercover at age twenty. An astrophysicist by the name of Jane Foster had drawn the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. She was getting really close to a break-through and S.H.I.E.L.D needed to know how close.

Just like with my father, this undercover mission would change my life forever. I read over everything they had on her and naively thought this would be a cake walk. I even was planning on sneaking in a few more degrees while undercover. My fathers were even going to take a back seat and let me really handle this on my own. This just meant that they only called once every three days not every day. At first it was exactly like I thought it was, though Jane's love for Astrophysics rubbed off on me. I started to research it as well as the Poly-Sci that was my cover. No one could have guess just how close Jane was to discovery. Not until a God fell from the sky and got hit buy our truck.

Over the next three days my father showed up and stole my IPOD, which of course had all the info he needed on it. My Papa said he nearly took down Thor but thankfully Daddy decided on waiting to see what would happen. Then the next thing we know there are four of Thor's friends, a huge death robot, and Thor dieing. I thought Jane was going to die with him as well. Seeing as they had only known each other for a couple of days this was kind of freaking me out. Don't get me wrong, I believe in true love and all but two days, come on. All the sudden Thor is alive and kills the big bad robot. Then breaks Jane's heart right after giving her the best kiss of her live. Jane's words not mine.

Here is where I should be going back S.H.I.E.L.D and getting a new mission. Here is where I get to go to dinner with my Dads, have a training session with my aunt, or go blow stuff up with my uncle. Nope since Jane made a break-threw I am now permanently assigned to Jane. While this isn't a hard ship, I just long for the days I can prove how smart I am again. I also am missing being around the action. I run every morning before Jane gets up, and do yoga at night. After all the excitement of Thor wears off it more sitting and filing.

Its not until a year later that I want to kick my self for thinking that way. My Dad calls me in the middle of the night. Something had happened but I wasn't quite awake at first. The moment he says Papa has be compromised though I fully wake up. Turns out Thor's little bitch of a brother Loki decided he wasn't done. He come carrying the glow stick of destiny, that apparently has mind-control powers to boot. I had to get Jane as far away as possible because it would make since for Loki to come after her. After getting a promise from my Dad that I would be kept in the loop, and getting the cover story, I got Jane ready to fly out. Everyone was being told we were going to Norway but we really went to Canada.

It was thirty-six hours later when Jane and I are sitting in the hotel in Montreal, Canada that I feel like my heart had be ripped out of my chest. I knew that something truly bad had happened. I still to this day don't know how I knew but I grabbed Jane and rushed to the airport. Poor Jane couldn't figure out what was going on. By the time we got to the airport I had made 25 phone calls, where no one answered. This didn't help my horrible feeling. We couldn't get a flight out for about five hours.

As we are waiting I am still trying to get a hold of someone with S.H.I.E.L.D. A few hours after we have been waiting, Jane demanded to know what is going on. I finally tell her the truth about everything. My being undercover, who I worked for, who even my uncle was. She took it in stride, only really getting mad about me not helping her when I could have. We decided to head to the bar to get food, while Jane at I wasn't hungry and only had some water. We were there about an hour when we were told our flight was being canceled. As all flights to New York were.

Right as we were told the T.V.'s behind the bar were turned to a news channel. They were showing aliens trying to take over New York. I quickly found a flight to D.C. And switched our tickets. This flight left in an hour so we watched until we had to board. Which was about thirty minutes. I saw my uncle, captain America, and Aunt Natasha. I gasp ten minutes latter when I caught sight if a man with arrows on a roof. That was defiantly my Papa. This made me feel better. Him being broken out of mind-control had to be what I felt earlier. After the flight took off and I could use my electronics again I planned out what we would need to get to New York. This flight also had Wi-fi so I was online streaming the fight. Jane noticed that Thor was back and we both were shocked to see that Hulk. Our flight was only about 4 hours and by the time we landed the fight was pretty much over. We raced off our flight and found the closest T.V.

Right as we found it, which was easy as at least 30 people were crowded around it, we pushed our way to the front. I looked up right as my uncle took a nuke to outer space. I stopped breathing at this point. You could have heard a pin drop around the group watching. I noticed the hole start to close and started yelling at Iron Man to comeback. Someone pointed out that something fell back through. We all cheered until we realized he wasn't flying, he was falling. It was the longest minute of my life and I didn't really breath again until the Hulk caught him. We all cheered even louder when he started breathing.

I grabbed Jane's hand after seeing my uncle alive and pulled her through the crowd. Right was we hit a corner my phone went off. I looked down and I saw it was my grandfather. I quickly pulled Jane into a broom closet and answered my phone. Little did I know my world would crash with one little call. While I was so excited to see that my Papa was alive and seemingly healthy, I didn't think about my Dad. I just assumed that he couldn't answer because he was helping to get my Papa back. Oh how wrong I was.

I started yelling the second I answered the call. How dare they not answer, how dare we be left in the wind, and how dare no one keep me up to date about my fathers. My grandfather told me that he had tried but things were hectic. He asked who I'd talked to. When I said no one, that I had tried everyone but got no answer he breathed a sigh of relief. That got me mad. What didn't I know. I demanded he tell me what happened.

He told me that I would find out later and that they were sending someone to pick us up. I didn't take kindly to that and told him where he could shove his pick up. I demanded again to know what was going on. He seemed to realize we had left Canada and instead of answering my question he wanted to know where we were I told him it was need to know and that only my CO would be told then demanded to speak to my Dad. My grandfather yelled that wasn't going to happen as he was dead and I needed tell him. Jane caught me when I fell, though this just made both of us slide to the floor.

I don't remember the next ten minutes. All I know is I heard screaming and crying, it took a minute to realize it was me. Jane yanked the phone from my hand and demanded to know what was going on. I however was not really there anymore. I was replaying my last conversation with him over in my head. It wasn't until I registered Jane yelling that I broke out of my state. I grabbed the phone and shut it off. I reached into my carry on and pulled out a Stark phone, telling Jane to toss the S.H.I.E.L.D one. Knowing my former grandfather he had them tracing it. I called my Papa but he didn't answer so I called the one person I knew would answer.

"Aunt Pepper, I needed you."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Darcy, thank god, are you alright?" I could hear the fear in my aunts voice. It was a sound that I had only heard when my uncle had started to be Iron-man.

"No, I am really not. I don't know who to trust. Jane and I are in D.C. Our plane just touched down and I need to get to New York where Papa, Aunt Tasha, and Uncle Tony are. I just hung up on Director Fury and now am running from him." I had to take a breathe and will myself not to cry. Right now I was in agent mode. With how long I was on the phone with grand- no the Director, they would have been able to trace it.

"Slow down, what happened and why are you running from your grandfather? Wait did you say you're in D.C.?"

"Nick Fury is no longer my grandfather! When all this started Daddy had me get Jane out of town. Then this morning I just knew we needed to get to New York. Only before we could board they canceled all the flights so I got as close as I could. I couldn't get a hold of anyone. Jane and I found out what was going on because of the T.V. Fury just called and is demanding I bring in Jane but wont tell me whats going on. When I told him I would only talk to Daddy he yelled that he was dead and that I should talk to him. I- I can't... I don't.. he has to be lying right? Daddy isn't dead right Aunt Pepper?" My voice broke. I really was trying to hold it all in.

"Which airport are you at? They turned my plane around and we are heading back to D.C."

"We're at Dulles. I don't know how long I can stay here though. I hung up and ditched my phone when I was done with Fury. Until I know who I can trust I'm not going near S.H.I.E.L.D." I could hear her talking to someone on the plane.

"We are setting down in thirty minutes so hide out there. When we get there you and Jane can fly back with me. I'm sure I can get a hold of someone and figure out whats going on. Just wait for me ok, kiddo?" I let out a shaky breath and nodded then smacked myself on the forehead. She cant see you idiot.

"Ok will do." I hung up and turned to Jane. She looked like she a barely holding it together. Something behind her though caught my attention. I looked Jane in the eye.

"Ok here is what we're going to do. My aunt will be here in about thirty minutes. Once shes here we can join her on the Stark jet. Until then we need to create a diversion to through off S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Darcy why are we running from them? I get that they should have been in touch with us but they could help us get to New York."

"No, and right now you have to trust me. We need each go to an airline and buy a ticket on their next flight. If they think we are on those they wont look for us to still be here. So lets go. I promise I will give you the full story just not right now we have to move." Jane just nodded and we headed to the booths. There was two flights leaving in fifteen minutes so we each bought a ticket. Making sure the cameras saw us. I had a couple of changes of clothes and hats in my bag. We both ran towards the gates we needed and blended into the crowds.

We both ducked into a bathroom and changed quickly. Once I was ready I slipped the hat on and threw away the clothes from before. After making sure no one saw me. I headed to the Starbucks Jane and I had decided to meet at. I got my drink and sat by a wall that had a place we could duck into but also gave me a clear sight to all entrances. I spotted Jane and was very proud of her. She was acting way more normal than I thought she would. After getting her drink and a muffin she walked over and joined me. She leaned foreword and whispered.

"Are you sure this will work?" I nodded and decided to go a head and tell her why I was doing all this. We still had at least 20 minutes until Aunt Pepper got here.

"Let me explain why I'm so freaked. When I join S.H.I.E.L.D my dads and I included a clause in the contract. No matter what happens we are to be notified immediately if one of the others is injured or compromised. Depending on the issue we get extracted or we wait till we're done. Dad didn't want me or you near this so we agreed I would go with you. If my Dad was killed then I should have been called right then. The fact that Fury was glad I didn't know was a warning sign. Plus he still wouldn't tell me. While I was raised with him as my a grandfather, I am also an a assassins daughter. My fathers only every really trusted each other. So we have plans encase something like this happens." I took a breath and a sip of my coffee. Jane looked like she was starting to get it.

"If my Dad is dead then I should have been extracted right away and taken to head quarters. Seeing as my Papa hasn't tried to get a hold of me; I can only assume that he hasn't been told. Same with Aunt Tasha or they don't have phones thanks to the attack. If I find out that they haven't told him just so he would fight I will kill Fury. Until Papa or Aunt Tasha tells me Dad died I wont let myself believe it. I can't believe it."

"If you don't trust him why work for him?" Jane looked so innocent at that moment, I hated that I was going to be the one to break that.

"I trusted him some. Just not with everything. I trusted he loved me as a granddaughter, and I trusted that he cares about my dads. Its the whole us or the world part. I also know he thinks he is always right. So if in his mind its for the better of the world; he wouldn't hesitate to do anything. Even lie and or kill. And until he proved that side of me right I trusted him. Today he proved the other side, so all my trust is gone." I shrugged. My phone went off and I noticed it was Aunt Pepper.

"Hey we are still safe."

"Ok I need you to go to gate D32. Give them your passports and they will tell you where to go. We are going to stay on the plane for the moment. I want you here and safe. We may head to Malibu. We are landing in about ten minutes." After telling her ok, I told Jane the plan and we headed to the gate. I pulled out our passports and the girl just nodded and showed us where the stairs were. We were to take them right to the tarmac. They had us wait by the building as the plane landed then had us get on. The second I stepped on I was pulled into a tight hug. Aunt Pepper always gave great hugs. She pulled back and framed my face with her hands.

"Thank god you're ok. I don't know what I would have done if both of you had gotten hurt today." I startled at this.

"Is Uncle Tony ok? We saw him fall but it looked like he was ok."

"He's got some broken ribs and will have tons of bruises. Him falling like that though almost gave me a heart-attack. He said they were going to get Loki back to S.H.I.E.L.D and then get food. By the time we get there they should be at the tower."

"What about Papa, is he ok?"

"Tony just said that everyone wasn't seriously injured. And that he cant wait for me to meet Bruce. Apparently we have to hire him at S.I."

Jane gasp behind and and that was when I remembered she was there. I pulled back and turned to introduce them.

"Aunt Pepper this is Jane Foster, astrophysicist and my best friend. Jane this is Pepper Potts, S.I. CEO and coolest Aunt ever." They exchanged pleasantries, then Jane got a look in her eyes.

"Wait you said Bruce right? I wonder if he's talking about Bruce Banner? He's amazing."

"I think that was the last name he said. Tony started to ramble but I think he said they had become science bros." Aunt Pepper rolled her eyes at this.

"Darcy we have to meet him! He's who I did my dissertation on. I mean just what he did with Gamma Radiation is amazing." I could tell she wouldn't let this go.

"Then its good you're also coming back to the tower with us. Though Tony said the top of it took a lot of damage. Most of the living floors are ok. Darcy you're floor should be fine. We can decided on who goes where when we get there. Have you had any thing besides coffee today?" She gave me the Aunt look and I just looked down and away. "That's what I thought." She turned to one of the stewards and asked for three sandwiches and some tea. Then motioned to the area with a table and super comfortable chairs.

We sat down and Jane wondered out loud about Eric and if they had gotten him to safety. He had left us to go teach in New York. Aunt Pepper pulled out a Stark Phone and handed it to her. Telling her to call whoever she needed to. I pulled mine out and set it on the table. After a few minutes the sandwiches were set in front of us. I didn't realize how hungry I was until that moment. I had just finished eating when my phone went off. I didn't know the number but knew I could trust Jarvis.

"Hello?"

"Baby girl?"

"PAPA!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Where are you? Are you ok?" My Papa sounded like he was two seconds from a full blown panic attack.

"Papa calm down, I'm in D.C. with Jane and we're ok. Aunt Pepper just got here as well. Are you ok? I've been so worried."

"I'm not sure what I am right now. I just need to get to you asap. Has Fury been in contact with you? We figured you'd be at head quarters after what happened." His voice broke at the end. That told me two things one: he had been told. Two: that Fury wasn't lying. I let out a whine and got up to walk away from the table.

"We were left in the wind. Daddy called me right after you were compromised and told me to get Jane to safety. After that I couldn't get a hold of anyone. This morning I just knew I had to get to New York, so we got a flight out. Only we ended up flying to Dulles. Fury called me about an hour ago demanding to know where we were. He wouldn't tell me anything though. When I told him I would only talk to Daddy. He yelled that he was dead and that I could only talk to him. I hung up on him then. It's not true, right Papa? Daddy... he's not..." I barely whispered the last part. I could hear Papa take a shuttering breath.

"Sweetheart I wish I could tell you different. Tell Pepper to stay there. They are not going to let anyone fly in until tomorrow at the earliest. That just means we're coming to you. I have some new friends for you to meet as well. Tell Jarvis to lock down the plane and your phones. Unless its from me or your Uncle don't answer it, ok? I love you baby girl." I let out a sob.

"I love you too, so much." I heard someone yell something and my Papa hung up. I gripped the phone tight to my chest. "Jarvis you heard him, lock it down." I turned and Aunt Pepper was right next to me.

"Is ...Phil really gone, is it true?" I just nodded. Daddy and Aunt Pepper had become close after I was born. They were best friends and each others confidant. She stood as Daddy's best girl at the wedding. She pulled me into her arms and I felt her tears hit my cheek. I tried to pull it together. I knew the second I saw Papa I was going to lose it. I just needed to hold it together until then. I pulled back and wiped the few tears that had fallen and squared my shoulders.

"Papa said they are coming to us. They not going to let planes back in until tomorrow but they can come here. Jarvis is to lock down the plane and our phones. Only calls from Papa and Uncle Tony can get through. Jarvis what's their eta?"

"It's about 45 minutes Darcy. Your father is flying." I rolled my eyes at that. That's so not what he should be doing. Though knowing Papa it was all that was keeping him sane.

"Thanks J." I moved Aunt Pepper back to where we were sitting and asked Mel, one of the regular stewardess for three shots of the best vodka on board. She just nodded and went to get it. We didn't say anything until the liquor was in front of us. I just started out the window while my aunt tried to control her tears. I looked over at Jane and noticed she was glaring at her phone.

"What's wrong?" I hated how broken my voice sounded. I hadn't even really cried yet.

"It's just Eric isn't picking up. It just goes straight to voice mail. I even tried his home phone but nothing. I've actually been trying to get a hold of him since this started. At first I just figured they had hidden him too. But with what's happened I'm worried." I glanced at my phone and knew calling Papa was out of the question. My phone bussed though and I wanted to hit myself.

"J can you tell me where Eric is and if so patch us through?"

"Of course Darcy." I turned and noticed that Mel was back with the vodka. Jane looked at me like I had two heads.

"What? I say after what has happened today I'm allowed at least a shot. Hell I plan on having a bottle when we get back to the tower." I quickly threw back the shot and grimaced at the taste. It had been to long since I had gotten properly trashed. Not that I do it often, you know, just when the time calls for it. Like when I found my boyfriend in bed with my roommate, or when Uncle Tony was dying, or when I nearly lost both my Fathers and Aunt in Budapest. I fucking hate Budapest.

"No that's not what that look was for. I just realized I think I've only seen you drink maybe twice. I wasn't expecting it."

"Well, seeing as I have been pretty much on the clock since we met it would make since. Plus I grew up with Tony as an uncle. He's pretty much a walking billboard for why you should join AA." Aunt Pepper snorted at this. I turned and looked at her with big eyes. She had her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh. "You just imaged him wearing a sign saying "Don't be me, join AA." didn't you?" That broke her and she started giggling. I also imaged this only in one hand he had a glass of scotch. This sent me into a fit of giggles. Jane looked at both of us as if we had lost our minds.

"Miss Darcy, I have what you requested though I don't think you will like it." This made me stop laughing immediately, Aunt Pepper as well.

"Hit me with what you got, J."

"It seems that S.H.I.E.L.D had actually been using Mr. Selvig. He is the one to get the Tesseract to work and was taken over by Loki when he came through. He used him to build the device that opened the portal on the tower. However he now has his mind back. He is being taken to S.H.I.E.L.D to be looked over."

"Shit, we need to get him back." I looked over at Aunt Pepper but she was already on her phone. This is one of the reasons why I love her. She always know just what do to. Aunt Pepper reached over and placed a laptop in front of me. I glanced at her to see just what she needed me to do.

"Jarvis is going monitoring everything that's hitting the net and news. We need to see what's real, what's fake, and what we need to address. So start with what he's flagged as important to look at. Jarvis send every thing we need to address first to Darcy. This way while we wait we can at least be doing something."

"Yes Ms. Potts."

"Jarvis I have told you to call me Pepper." It was my turn to snort and not look up. It was a growing war that Aunt Pepper and Jarvis had going. She insisted to be called Pepper, he insisted he call her Ms. Potts. Uncle Tony was always laughing when this happened so I know he had something to do with it. Jane also pulled out her laptop and started working. She though worked on science. I threw myself into my work.

I had worked with my aunt and uncle enough that I knew what to look for. It wasn't until Jarvis informed us that the Avengers were landing that I looked away from my computer. I got up and quickly exited the plane, Jane and Aunt Pepper right behind me. I stayed next to our plane and watched as my Dad landed and stopped behind us. This left the back of the plane in front of us. As the doors opened Thor and Uncle Tony were the first out.

Jane ran to Thor, his face lighting up the second he saw her. Aunt Pepper did the same with Uncle Tony. He had taken of the suit and was in a tee-shirt and wind pants. Neither fit him well so you could tell they were borrowed. The next person off the plane was Captain Fucking America. I let out a whistle, and then coughed hoping no one heard me. I understand now why Daddy likes him so much. I saw him glace at my aunt and uncle. Something flashed in his face, sadness or maybe loss. He glanced away and his eyes landed on me. I started walking towards him when Aunt Tasha walked off.

Once I saw her I was the one running. I flew into her arms and gripped her as tight as I could. She wrapped her arms around me and whispered comforting words in my ear. All were in Russian. I started to cry once I heard them. She pulled back and looked me in the eye. My arms were still around her neck, while she brushed the hair from my face.

"He has to shut down the plane but he will be here quickly. He's not doing to good, Девочка. I tried but I am not who he needs. He didn't find out until after the fight." I saw a shadow behind her. "I love you, Девочка." She kissed my forehead and moved out of the way. I took a deep breath and looked up. Papa looked like he was about to pass out. I ran to him.

I threw my arms around him and burred my face in his neck. He was still in is uniform and dirty but I didn't care. My Papa was finally home. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him to steady us. He moved us to the back of the plane here we could have a moment to our selves. He sat me down and moved to look me over. I normally would have rolled my eyes at this but this time I understood. I reached out and cupped his face. This gave me the chance to look him in the eyes. I saw so much sorrow that I started to cry. I also saw self hatred, which I knew I would have to address quickly. It took me a minute but I realized he was talking.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I gasped and moved to look in his eyes again but they were closed.

"Papa, look at me." He shook his head. "Papa, please." My voice cracked and that caused him to open his eyes. "What happened is not your fault. Its all Loki, he used you and you didn't have a choice. So no, I don't except your apology because you don't need one." He shook his head like he was trying to clear it. I could tell that what I said went in one ear and out the other. I leaned up and kissed his forehead.

"Phil..." Papa let out a sob as he said the name and I caught him as he crashed down. I let out a sob as I watched my Papa cry out for my Daddy, as he finally let everything hit him. I cried for my Daddy, who was one of the best but mainly I cried for Papa as he lost the other half of his heart. I don't know how long we sat there wrapped in each others arm, crying, but I noticed Aunt Tasha coming towards us. I moved back a little and Papa whimpered. I shushed him quiet and motioned for her to come closer.

"We're going to have to hurry. Jarvis said Fury has realized where we are and is sending agents." Papa seemed to hear this and moved to stand up and wipe his face. I moved over and looked at him.

"When we get settled can we just talk?" He nodded and reach for my hand. We walked out of the plane and everyone tuned to look at us. Thor came over and gave me a one armed hug.

"Lady Darcy, it is very good to see you again. Though I wish it was for better reasons."

"It's good to see you to big guy." I stepped back and Thor moved to stand back with Jane. Papa gripped my hand and started to introduce me to the ones I didn't know.

"Darcy, this is Cap... I mean Steve Rogers and next to him is Bruce Banner. Captain, Bruce this is my daughter Darcy." I heard someone choke on air and turned to see my uncle speechless for the first time in over. This sadly didn't last long.

"What the hell do you mean daughter?"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shit. I turned and looked at Papa and then back at Uncle Tony. Aunt Pepper groaned and covered her eyes with her hands. Uncle Tony was glancing between me, Papa, and Aunt Pepper before he turned back to Papa.

"Do not make me repeat myself. What did you mean when you said daughter? Because I think I would know if my niece had anything to do with S.H.I.E.L.D." At that I snorted. Papa groaned as Uncle Tony's eyes fell on me. He started to point his finger and I cut him off.

"Don't start with me right now, ok? We can have the big yelling match later. Not right after I've found out my Dad is dead." At this my uncle looked really confused. "My other father. Papa and him married when I was 8." Uncle Tony sucked in a breath at this. He turned to Papa and took a deep breath.

"Ag-Phil...Phil was your husband?" Papa just nodded his head. Uncle Tony looked stricken but didn't say anything. Thor was the one who reacted the most. He turned to Papa and clasped his shoulder.

"Shield brother Barton, I must give you my deepest condolences and apologies for what my brother has done to your family. I am in your debt for this." I was looking between everyone trying to figure out what was going on. Was Loki the one that killed my father? I went to ask what had happened when Mel came running of the Stark Jet. 

"Sir, Jarvis is insisting that you all get on the Jet and head back to the Tower. Fury is only about 10 minutes away." At those words everyone rushed back to the jet. Leaving the S.H.I.E.L.D jet for Fury to find. Once everyone was seated and buckled in, the pilot took off. There was an area at the back that was a seating space with 3 couches and a couple of chairs. Thor, Jane and Bruce took one couch. Aunt Tasha and Papa flanked me on of the the others. Steve took a chair and Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper took the other couch. Once we were allowed to unbuckle I asked the one question I never wanted to ask.

"What happened? How did he die?" I looked down at the end. Papa just gripped my hand tighter.

"I would also like to know this. All I know is he's gone." Steve and Uncle Tony looked at each other but it was Thor who spoke.

"We were all on the flying vessel once they had captured Loki. Well all but Barton. Fury had locked Loki and a glass cage while we tried to figure out what he wanted. The only problem was we were all to petty to look at what was going on. We let our anger lead us to mistrust each other. Once Loki's people started to attack, Banner lost control of the Hulk and we had a mighty fight. Though once he was gone I went to make sure Loki stayed in his cage. He tricked me into getting into the cage and that is when Phil came at him with a gun. Only one of Loki's fake forms came up behind him and stabbed him with the spear. Then pushed the button making me fall to earth." When he finished Steve took over.

"Fury found him and said that the medical team showed up but only in time to call it." I waited for them to say more but it seemed to end there.

"Wait so you're saying that the only one who saw Daddy dead was Fury? None of you saw his body?" Everyone shook their heads. I turned and looked at Papa. "Did you have time for them to tell you before you left to fight or was it BAM get your control back and then fight?"

"You can't think they would have not told him on purpose?" Steve sounded pissed at this.

"Of course I think that. Unlike you I was raised in and around S.H.I.E.L.D. There are reasons that Aunt Pepper's lawyers did my and my fathers last contracts with them. Which by the way has a clause that if we are mortally wounded the other two are to be contacted right then and pulled from the field. Also there is to be full disclosure with our info. If caught lying or in a lie then our contracts are complete null and void. Also they have to pay us a nice severance pay, our gag order is lifted, and we are pardoned of all wrong doing." Bruce snorted at this.

"Why would Fury agree to all that?"

"Because he knew what secrets we held. Plus he is a cocky bastard. He thinks any lie he tells will never be found out. That we will believe whatever he says. What he doesn't know is that we have tons of info against him and S.H.I.E.L.D. We planned on it just in case. J, I'm sure by now Uncle Tony has you into their computers. Look for everything to do with Philip J Coulson."

"Right away Darcy."

"You don't think he's dead do you?" Uncle Tony asked.

"No I don't. With the way Fury was glad I didn't know about Daddies death and demanding I come to him. I don't trust it or him. I think it's time that I came out of my cover." I looked at Papa, and he nodded. "It's time for Darcy Lewis to die and Darcy Coulson-Barton to show her colors."

"Alright so what's the plan?" Uncle Tony looked a little to happy to be doing this.

"What, no this is just about me. You don't have to do anything. I just plan on meeting him on the main floor of head quarters and having it out right there. This is my fight, not yours."

"Sweetheart, you're not the only one who wants to tell that smug bastard what for. Plus I would pay to see you give him a dressing down." Uncle Tony said.

"I have to be there since I have the lawyers on speed dial." Aunt Pepper said while already sending out a warning text.

"You know I'm with you baby girl?" Papa replied when I looked at him. Aunt Tasha nodded as well.

"Papa if we do this, we're burning S.H.I.E.L.D. It's been home forever. It also means we will probably have to burn the house."

"Don't worry about any of that. First off, all of you are more than welcome to a floor at the tower. Heck sweetheart yours was done a month ago. After sleep, food, and showers we can all talk about what the future brings. If it means you all become part of S.I. Then so be it." Uncle Tony had never sounded so sincere in his life. I jumped up and hugged him.

"Love you." I whispered before looking him in the eye. He kissed my forehead and repeated it back. I turned to the others.

"Don't even think of not including me in this. He left me in the wind as well. Plus I liked Phil, you know after he gave back my stuff."

"And where Jane goes I go. Also if Fury has done this wrong I will see that he pays for it." I turned to Steve and Bruce and before I could say a word they both spoke at the same time.

"I'm in." They glanced at each other then smiled. I sat back next to Papa. I looked around at this group of people and wished Daddy was here to see this.

"Ok then J, have to pilots take us to where ever Fury is. Only don't let him know whats up, just that we're coming in. Tell him I am bringing in Papa to debrief. Don't mention everyone else."

"So don't warn him of a possible mutiny and hostel take over. Ok." I snorted at that and Uncle Tony pointed at me.

"He was never this snarky until you come along. I blame you."

"Right and I learned it from who?"

"I have no idea what you mean. Pepper do you know what she's talking about?" Aunt Pepper just looked at him and rolled her eyes. Uncle Tony threw his hands into the air and huffed. "Do you see how I am treated? Its horrible, inhumane even."

"Sure Stark, I can see just how horrible they are to you? I mean what's next are they going to gossip about you behind you're back." Bruce snorted at what Steve said.

"I just wanted to let you know we will be landing in five minutes." The pilot said. We quickly sobered up and buckled back in. As we set down I saw Fury standing on the landing sight. Once we could stand I squared my shoulders and walked off first. I could do this. I would do this. I would fight for my father.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My first thought when I saw Fury was that he didn't look sacred. And I knew he should be. It seemed that he was as full of himself as I thought. What the man tends to forget is that I am not Darcy Lewis and am in fact very much my fathers daughter. Add Aunt Tasha and Uncle Tony to the mix and you'd think he'd at least realize I would fight this. When I get close he goes to hug me acting the concerned grandfather.

"Darcy, I'm glad you finally have come to your senses. I understand how I told you wasn't the best way but I was worried someone else had told you. I felt it was best if it came from your grandfather." I let him get his lie out but didn't let him hug me. I realized that only Papa and Tasha had gotten of the plane. Guess the others are waiting for the right moment. I cackled in my mind. I couldn't wait to see how this played out. I just kept walking, ignoring him. When I was almost past him he grabbed my arm. I tried to jerk it out of his grip. I looked where his hand was on my arm and slowly looked up at his face.

"You will remove your hand from me now." Fury didn't go to move his hand and just raised his eyebrow at me. He let out a laugh.

"What makes you think that you can tell me what to do? You're the one who went rouge and untraceable. Which is only one of the many rules you disregarded today. I will let it slide seeing as what has happened but I will not allow you to ignore me. Do you understand me, Agent Lewis?" I looked behind him and noticed that everyone had joined us. Uncle Tony had the suit back on. Papa and Aunt Tasha had weapons drawn. And have I mentioned how much I love my Aunt Pepper. She had her phone out recording the whole incident.

"First off, even if your are the director you are not allowed to lay a hand on anyone. Also my contract was null and void the second I wasn't notified when my father died at Loki's hands. It wouldn't madder if you think I broke rules Director. I had never been told if Loki had been taken down. For all I knew he could have had turned you and was louring me and Jane into a trap. You didn't follow protocol at that point so I just assumed that meant our cover was blown and we went into deep hiding.." I pointed to the group behind me.

"I also have all the people behind me that are just waiting for the word to take you down. Willing to take you out for just looking at me, much-less putting your hands on but. But I will remind you that I am the only agent to take down the Black Widow and Hawkeye, and I could take you down with little to no trouble."

Fury scoffed and went to look away. Taking the distraction I needed I jerked my arm toward me and he gripped me tighter. The move was enough for me to bend forward and use his weight against him. I leaned with his jerk and put my shoulder in his waist and flipped him over my back. His weight went with me and when he landed on the ground I put the hill of my boot at his neck.

"By the way the name isn't Agent Lewis. Its Agent Darcy Elizabeth Coulson-Barton. Agent Lewis is dead." I leaned back and dusted my hands off before setting them on my hips. "Now, I believe we have unfinished business. First, Agent Barton and I will be taken to my fathers body." Fury tried to interrupt me but I just glared at him. "Second, you will be signing the release for my father and I from S.H.I.E.L.D. with a full pardon for my father of anything he did while under control by Loki. Third, Eric will be leaving with us. Lastly, you will never come near any of my family. Which includes everyone standing behind me. Do we have an accord?"

"Do I not even get a chance to try and explain why I did what I did?" I glanced back to my Papa and he nodded.

"Fine but after we see Daddy."

"Not.. going.. to.. happen." I heard someone growl behind me. I didn't even look to see who it was, I was focused on the bug under my shoe.

"You have about three seconds to explain what the hell you mean by that."

"The doctors are not letting anyone near the body. We don't know what it did to the body or what it left behind. If you get near the body you could get some of the magic into you." I let out a laugh at this.

"From what I've heard the spear sat in Bruce's lab for hours without being an issue until anger was introduced. So unless my Dad got stabbed, died, then hopped back up, you're lying. So last chance tell me the truth or I take the only thing you care about from you." I let it hang there. I saw him have a flicker of some kind of feeling in his eyes. He nodded and I moved my foot back. Once he was up I felt the need to remind him of one more thing. "Remember that I know how to check for a fake. So don't even try and use a LMD. It will be the last thing you do." He went to move and motioned for us to go. It was my turn to raise my eyebrow.

"You really think any of us are going to give you our backs. No, lead the way." Papa and Aunt Tasha walked up and flanked me. I heard the rest come up behind us. And caught Uncle Tony talking to Aunt Pepper.

"Pep, please tell me you got on film. Please please please." I heard her laugh and say yes. I let out a small laugh at that. Papa quickly reached for my hand as we followed Fury threw HQ. Everyone around us seemed to move to make room. I got a few blank looks but once they saw who was behind me they moved quickly out of the way. When we reached one area, someone started clapping. Soon the whole room was stood up and joined. We didn't stop but I could tell Papa was looking at all the exits and escapes. He probably figured everyone was clapping for the rest of the team.

While it was true that some looked at him and I with distrust but most didn't. We walked down a few more halls and come up to the medical area. Fury turned around and looked us over.

"I don't care what you say it will only be Agents Barton and Coulson-Barton to go any farther." We nodded and I turned to the rest of the group. They all motioned for us to follow. I turned to Papa and this time I gripped his hand harder. We both took a deep breath and followed Fury. We walked down a hallway that looked like any ER. When we got to the end there was one room with guards on it. Fury moved and point to the room. I rolled my eyes at this. No shit Sherlock. I pulled Papa with me into the room. I let out a sob as I saw my father lying there looking asleep not dead. I heard a whine behind me.

I rushed up to the bed and moved my Stark Phone over his body. Once I was done I looked at the screen and let out all the anguish I had been holding in. This was one hundred percent my father. I leaned over him kissed his forehead.

"Oh god Daddy, why did it have to be you. Anyone else but you, hell it should be Fury here. You...you... you just had to play... hero." I looked over and Papa was on the other side of the bed gripping Daddy's hand and kissing it. I broke again when I heard my Papa beg my Daddy to come back. I leaned over him and let everything out. Sobbing it into his shoulder. I heard my Papa barely over my sobs and looked up. I quickly looked away as I couldn't handle the pain on his face. He looked completely broken. I looked at the hand I was holding and went to kiss it but something caught my attention. I leaned forward and looked closer at the bed. I must have gasp loudly when I realized what had caught my attention.

"What, what did you see?" Papa's voice was very horse. I laid Daddy's hand back down and picked up the bloody Captain America card. I let out a yell and stormed to the curtain that worked as a door. Fury must have heard me and had the guard move the curtain. I walked right up Fury and punched him with a right hook. I was very happy when I heard his nose break.

"You Son of a Bitch!"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

I felt someone try and grab me from behind but I dropped down. I then did one of my aunts favorite moves. I spun in a circle using my left foot for balance and my right foot out. I quickly took down the two guards and hopped back up. As I noticed more guards coming down the hall, I looked at Fury. He actually looked like his name. I pulled my gun that I had hidden in my boot out and pointed it at him. Papa had already pulled his gun back out.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"What the hell did you do to Daddy's cards?" I yelled back at him. He jerked back for a second before quickly straightening up again.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Phil had those cards on him when he died." I heard yelling and wanted to turn to see what it was. Then I heard Uncle Tony and Thor and realized they had stormed in. They must have heard Fury and I yelling and seen the agents running in.

"Papa never carried that set on him. I got those from Uncle Tony. They were the first ever printed. They had belonged to Howard Stark. He had them in his locker hoping to get one signed. Though he had admitted to me that after meeting him, he saw Steve and not Captain America. He had decided not to get them signed. So I ask again what the hell did you do?" Fury glanced around and noticed his audience for the first time.

"They needed the push, hell Phil admitted it before he died."

"What do you mean before he died?" Steve sounded royally pissed "From what you said you found him right after he died. Not before, sir." Oh shit he looked ready to take someones head off. Thankfully it looked to be Fury's.

"I never said any of that. I found Phil leaning on a wall after Loki had stabbed him. I called for a medic but he said that they needed a push. There was nothing I could do."

"Had you already called medical or did you do it after?" I asked. Fury looked at me like I had lost my head. "Did you called for a medic right when you saw him down or did you wait for my father to die, then call them? It's not a hard question to answer."

"I called when the time was right." I let out a scoff and went to pull the trigger. This man let my father die just to serve his purpose.

"Darcy don't!" I heard Aunt Pepper yell. I turned to look at her.

"Why not? He let Daddy die, just so he could use it to make the Avengers do what he wanted. He could have had medical on the way." I turned to Fury, "Did you ever think that they might have rallied around him being a hero. That he had been almost killed but he pulled through. That if he could do that they could win. No just decided he had to die." I screamed the last part. I knew even with all he had done I wouldn't kill him. Daddy wouldn't have approved. I felt a hand on my back and turned to look at Papa. 

"Not like this, baby girl. Not like this. I want him dead just as much as you, trust me. But if you do what you are about to, Phil would never forgive me. No matter where he is. There are other ways." I looked him in the eye and nodded. I went to put my gun down and the guards made a move to take me down. I quickly moved the gun back up.

"Stop. Just stop its over. Let them go."

"Sir..."

"I said let them go. I'm not about to start a war with the Avengers." I lowered my gun.

"When do we get his body? It's in my right to bury him the way he wanted."

"Once they have him ready he will be taken where you want. Just let Hill know."

"One last thing." He looked up at me. "That rule about you staying away from my family. It include his funeral. If I see you anywhere near it I will kill you on the spot. They won't stop me." He just nodded and walked away. I kept my gun in my hand until he disappeared. Papa quickly put his gun away and pulled me into a tight hug. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. I knew that soon I was going to crash. I had been going on no sleep and adrenaline for to long.

"Come on short stack, lets go." I wanted to protest. I didn't trust Fury with Daddy but knew at his point there was nothing else we could do here. So I just nodded and let go of Papa. I turned and faced everyone. Uncle Tony stepped forward. "Lets head back to the tower. I got us clearance to fly back today. While you still look lovely, I think it's time for some shut-eye." I shook my head at Uncle Tony.

"I have to start planning the..." Aunt Pepper stopped me.

"We can worry about that tomorrow. Right now we need to make sure you and Clint get taken care of." I started to protest. "Come on, Phil would have my hide if I let you run yourself into the ground. I've already let you go to far. I knew though that you had to get this part over with." I turned to Papa and saw how bad he looked and just nodded. I went to take a step and swayed on my feet. Before I could fall I was picked up. I turned expecting to find Thor but found myself in Steve's arms.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"No problem, can't have you passing out on us. What would the agents you just scared shitless think?" He winked as he finished. I let out a snort.

"You cussed. Didn't anyone tell you that you're Captain America, you can't say that. Captain America only says stuff like 'Gosh Darn it, Damn, and Shucks'. You better be careful mister, they'll make you wash your mouth out with soap. Or even scarier make you right lines. I hated that in school." I pouted at the end. I also knew that while I was two seconds from crashing I needed the light hearted banter.

"Well, drats Doll, I guess I'll have to remembered that for later. Wouldn't want my fans to be disappointed. Thankfully, its just us so maybe it can be our secret." I reached up and patted his cheek.

"Sure thing Cap-e-tain. I promise to keep it to my self. Though it will cost you." I tried to look mean but knew it didn't come off. He looked like he was trying not to laugh. He looked down at me again.

"Ah shucks Ma'am, go easy on me. Remember I'm new here."

"Ha, you're not fooling me, mister. I know better than to fall for that look. Let me think about it though. This has to be good and I'm not awake enough to come up with something good." I laid my head on his shoulder. I felt him shift me and looked around and realized we were already getting on the plane. Wow that was quick. I didn't even remember the walk through HQ.

I closed my eyes for a second feeling safe for the first time that day. The next thing I knew I heard voices and was being carried again. I opened my eyes just barely and realized I still in Steve's arms. Only this time he was carrying me off the plane. I went to move but he held me tighter.

"Just go back to sleep. I'm just taking you to your room." I was so tired I just nodded and did what he said. When I woke up the next time it was night time. I looked at the clock and realized it was after 4 am. I tried to go back to sleep but once I was up, I was up.

"J, you there?"

"Of course Darcy, how can I help you?"

"Where is the bathroom is this place?" 

"The door next to your dresser is for your bathroom. The door next to your chest will lead you to your balcony."

"Thanks J."

"Always Darcy and might I say I am very glad you are home."

"Thanks J, it feels good to be here." I went straight to the bathroom. It was huge with a jacuzzi tub, a shower that could easily fit five and marble was everywhere.

Then I explored my room. The bedroom was as big as my living room and dining at my old house. It had a king size bed that was all natural wood. I had a dresser and mirror on one wall, a wall of windows, and a chest on the other wall. I found my closet, which I was happy to find had clothes.

I quickly picked and outfit of jeans and a tee shirt, and left it on the bed, while I took a shower. I really needed the shower after the last 4 days. After I tried to use all the hot water in the tower. I wrapped my self in one of the huge towels. I decided I wanted to let my hair air dry so I went to get my clothes. I dropped the towel and picked up my underwear.

"Darcy I need to warn you.." Jarvis said right as my door opened.

"Darcy, Jarvis said you were... Shit!"


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I spun around at the yell and tried not to laugh. When I say try I mean to say I held it in for a minute. Steve was standing at the door blushing. He seemed frozen in place. "I know its been a while but you do know its rude to stare." He seemed to come to at that and quickly turned around. I reached down and put the underwear on really quickly then picked the towel back up.

"I am so sorry, Darcy. Jarvis just said that you had woken up. I was worried about you so I headed up here. He tried to warn me but I wouldn't listen." I tried to get my laughter under control. Since he turned around I figured I'd go ahead and get dressed. I dropped the towel again and reached for my jeans.

"Sure, soldier, I bet you tell all the girls that when you come into their room at five in the morning."

"Only the pretty ones." I stopped pulling up the straps on my bra when he said that. Did he just...

"Oh really, so you do make it a habit of visiting a womens bedroom with out being asked? You figure what, you'll bat those gorgeous baby blues. Then our clothes just decided to fall off?" I finished putting on my shirt. Which was perfect timing as he swing back around. 

"What?! No! I was kidding. I would never." He went to rub the back of his neck with his left hand. And I let out an awe sound.

"Never been to a girls bedroom? Wow, I need to let that sink in. I'm the first girl who has had Captain America in her bedroom." He started to say something. "Hold on, I need to take this in. I mean it's a pretty big moment. Unless, were you sneaking into the boys rooms?" I let my eyes go big. He stood there staring at me a second, and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I let out a loud laugh, just his look alone was enough for me to break. I was soon bent over holding my sides.

"Just so you know, I did just fine for myself. And you do realized that not everything has to happen in a bedroom right?" I was my turn to stare. He had moved closer to me and was right in front of me. He leaned really close. "Oh and just for the record, I like dames, though let it be said I can slide the other way some times ." I know I had to look comical at that. But my breathing got really shallow when he got closer to me. And god his eyes were beautiful up close. I tried to work my throat but nothing came out. Then I noticed the right side of his mouth trying to come up. The bastard was playing me! Oh hell no, he wasn't going to win. I leaned close to him. Before I could get a word out Jarvis interrupted me.

"Darcy, you're father is awake and asking if you want to join him and the team for breakfast?"

"Tell him that I will be right up. Thanks J."

"No problem, Mr. Rogers you are also invited."

"Thank you Jarvis."

"Certainly sir" I looked at Steve as he finished and noticed that all his cockiness from before had seemed to vanish. He moved to step back and give me some space. He shoved his hands in the pocket of his jeans. I took a moment to really look at him. He was in just jeans, a tee-shirt, and tennis shoes. Though both the jeans and shirt looked normal enough on him. They looked at least a size to small.

"Well, I wonder what I'm cooking?" I said as I started for the door. Steve moved to walk with me.

"How do you know it will be you?"

"While Papa tries, all he can make is sandwiches and toast. He actually burned water once. Its Daddy who knows how..." I couldn't finish my sentience. The great thing about this morning was I got to act like nothing bad had happened. I could pretend that Papa and Daddy were just in their room and I was just going to surprise them later with pancakes. Leaving my room though ruined that fantasy completely. It seemed I didn't just have a room but a whole apartment.

When we walked down the hall it opened into a huge great room. With a huge T.V. on one wall with a couple of couches and a chair facing it. I had a wall of windows on the other side. The kitchen was amazing and I couldn't wait to get in there and mess it up. I turned to Steve.

"I guess I will follow you. I hadn't gotten to come here yet so I have no clue where I'm going."

"I thought Stark was you're uncle. Did I get that wrong?" He walked threw a door and out into another hallway. This one had 3 other doors and then an elevator at the end. We headed to the elevator.

"Until he pulls his head out of his ass and asks Aunt Pepper to marry him, he's just an adopted uncle. Aunt Pepper started being his P.A. when I was about 8. While he was still in the highlight of his playboy days, he took a liking to me. It didn't hurt that I'm slightly smarted than most. He could relate. Only he had to be kept unaware of who my parents were. He only knew that I was Peppers niece, my mother died at birth, and my father Clint, lived New York as well." As the doors shut Steve looked at me like I was nuts. "What?"

"You're telling me Stark never tried to figure out who you're dad was. That doesn't sound like him."

"S.H.I.E.L.D made sure all my info was completely need to know. Unless you could hack HQ, you couldn't find anything about me. My birth certificate has my real mom and dad on them. But the one we use has my real mom and my dad a Clint Lewis. This way I can't be tied back to S.H.I.E.L.D. It was for my protection. Plus while I love Uncle Tony back then he was drunk more than sober. He tended to talk a lot then too. While I know he'd never tell anyone intentionally, he might have let something slip. And so my dads decided my safety was more important than him knowing."

"It still amazes me he never found out."

"That's the thing about Dad. He protected those he loved with all he had. If he didn't want you to know something, you didn't. If you hurt someone he loved, well heaven help you. When I was going through training there was another recruit that was all boys are better than girls. He decided he wanted to prove how much better he was. We're were placed in the woods and had to get us and a hostage back to base. Anyway possible, was the rules. There was 4 in our group and I was the only girl. He decided that he was the leader and wouldn't listen to anything I said. We were about to be ambushed and he grabs me and uses me as cover. Only I pull out my fake gun and kill the one coming at us. He then takes credit for it saying he had told me what to do.

We get to the next part and we have to get past guards to the base. He walks right up to them and offers me to the guards. When I protest and he walked up and punched me in the gut. Then told me to shut up and take it like a women is meant to. To bad the guards were my fathers. Lets just say the next day he was gone and never heard from again." I noticed that the elevator had stopped but the doors didn't open. I felt Steve's fingers on my cheek and realized I had been crying.

"Hey sorry I didn't mean to make you cry."

"No its a good memory. I need to remember them right now. He really was the best dad."

"Well, tell me that guy really is gone. I would hate to have to take out an S.H.I.E.L.D agent." I laughed at this.

"No after having to sit through a meeting with not only my fathers and my aunt, he had to do one with Fury. He was kicked out of S.H.I.E.L.D and black listed."

"Good, though truthfully I'd still like to find him and teach him some manners." I just smiled up at him and turned to leave the elevator.

"By teach him manners do you mean beat the shit out of him?"

"I have no idea what you mean." He grinned as he said it. We walked off onto the new floor and I took a deep breath. I knew I needed to get it together before I saw everyone. When I heard the conversation going on in the kitchen I had to let out a small laugh. Oh how I'd missed my family.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Tony we are not flying Guy Fieri out just so he can make breakfast."

"But Pep, he's her favorite chef."

"Tony it's breakfast. It's like the easiest meal to make. Plus it's to late to fly him here and we still have breakfast. So no, we are fixing it." Aunt Pepper paused "And She's not making it."

"But Pep, chocolate muffins and french toast!"

"Tony."

"Fine. Well I can't cook." I heard the pout in Uncle Tony's voice and held in the snort. He was worse then Papa at cooking.

"I know Tony, I want edible food. I just had Jarvis get all of her favorites and the stuff to make it. Jarvis says he knows how she likes it so I can make them." I had stopped in the door way and was watching but no one noticed. Almost everyone was in the kitchen. It was massive and everyone seemed to be standing or sitting around the island. The island was the size of a dinning room table that could seat 10.

Aunt Pepper was sitting next to Uncle Tony, Aunt Tasha and Daddy were across from them. Bruce was next to Uncle Tony and had a big cup of coffee. Which looked soo good. The only ones missing were Jane, Thor, and Eric. That didn't surprise me. When Jane crashed, she really crashed. She probably wouldn't come down until ten or eleven.

"Aww thanks Aunt Pepper, you know I normally don't mind." Everyone turned as I walked in. I walked straight to Papa and hugged him.

"You doing ok?" I whispered in his ear. He didn't seem to hear me. I leaned back and looked into his ear. I noticed he didn't have his aide in. I moved so he could read my lips. "You ok?" Then pointed to his ear. He pointed to the other one.

"I'm ok Baby Girl, the left one is damaged." I just nodded and looked at Aunt Tasha. She shook her head and I knew we would catch up later. I turned so that I still had my hand on Papa's shoulder but also facing everyone else. Uncle Tony looked like he wanted to ask something but I just started talking. If Papa didn't want them to know yet, I wasn't about to tell them.

"I know you said no take out but what about that bakery we had last time? We could order the whole store and have it sent here."

"That hungry are you?" Aunt Pepper asked.

"While I am starving, I just figured I know how Thor eats. I just figured that Steve and Bruce probably eat as much. And the last time Papa and I went there he had like five of the Baguettes."

"Oh are you talking about Silver Moon. That place is amazing." Aunt Tasha looked excited. Which was different, she normally tried to hide everything when she was around others.

"I think this is a plan. Let me make a call. Oh Darcy, your coffee is waiting for you on the counter." Aunt Pepper pointed to the far side of the kitchen and I went to investigate. I found a regular coffee maker. The carafe was full and smelled heavenly. I saw a cup next to it and laughed. It was black and said "Fuck off until I've had at least three cups." I filled it up about three fourths of the way full then went to get milk. I jumped up and down when I saw that my favorite creamer was in there. I placed it next to my cup and then move to kiss the wall.

"Umm Darcy, what are you doing?" I heard Steve ask.

"Giving a kiss to the best guy in the world."

"I hate to tell you sweetheart but I'm over here."

"You know I meant Jarvis, Uncle Tony. I know he did the shopping and got me my favorite. I haven't been able to get this stuff for months."

"Thank you Darcy, I try." I walked back over and poured some of the chocolate and caramel creamer in and then did a sip test. I actually moaned at the taste. It was so good. I glanced up and Steve looked like he wanted to run from the room. He was even blushing. I winked at him and turned to set my cup back down. I put up the creamer, picked up my coffee, and went back to lean on the island next to Papa.

"Ok they are going to get everything they can together and get it here. They said they will have to first batch here is on its way. I told them I would send them a car but they said they had a van." Aunt Pepper sat her phone down.

"Ok so who wants to play twenty questions until the food gets here?" Aunt Pepper and I groaned when Uncle Tony said this. "What, we need to start to get to know each other and what better way? So Natalie, I mean Natasha be honest. You missed me, didn't you?" He let a cocky smile slide on his face. Aunt Tasha leaned forward.

"I'll be really honest Stark, I have missed you. Though Darcy says that I don't have to any more." Uncle Tony glanced at me then back at her.

"Did she now?"

"Yep, she said the next time you piss me off, I can hit you. See, no more missing you." Uncle Tony jerked back and glared at both of us. Jarvis announced that the food was there and on its way up. Uncle Tony and Bruce went to show them where to bring it. I looked around and for a second wondered where Daddy was. He would have loved this. Then reality came back and I had to swallow the tears that tried to come down. I took a few deep breaths. I looked down at my now empty cup and started to walk over to the coffee machine. I felt someone gently grab my left wrist. I looked up a Steve and he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Are you ok?" I just shook my head, but I kept walking to get the coffee. I didn't want to be the one who brought everyone down at breakfast. I knew we would be having another long and hard conversation soon. Everyone needed this time before we had to go back to the real world. I turned back around as the food was brought in. There was pastries everywhere.

"Jarvis can you tell the others breakfast is here. You will probably have to wake them up."

"They are already on their way. Though Selvig is still asleep. I was told not to disturb him."

"Oh ok thanks J." Right as I finished fixing my coffee Thor and Jane walked in. Thor looked like a kid in a candy store. Jane didn't look awake and I quickly found a cup and made her coffee as well. I walked over and gave it to her.

"Darcy! Look at all the food. It looks like your oven has blown up in here. Did you do all of this?" I patted him on his arm.

"No, this is not mine. We had a local place send it. I promise I will cook for you soon." There was no counter space that wasn't covered in baked good. I looked over at Papa and noticed he hadn't really moved. I went and found a bear claw and a cinnamon twist. I put both in front of him, and pointed to them. He just looked at me.

"You will eat those and at least two more."

"Darcy..."

"No, Papa you will eat. I will force you if I have to." He just looked down then started picking at the bear claw. I went and picked an eclair and a baguette. We were all quiet for a little bit before Jarvis interrupted the silence.

"Sir, there is an Agent Hill on the line. She says she needs to talk to Agent Coulson-Barton."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"J, I'll take it in the other room." I got up and didn't even looked at anyone. I knew the looks I was getting and in that moment I couldn't stand to see them. Aunt Pepper walked over and offered to join me. I just shook my head. This was something I needed to do. I went into the living room and picked up the hand held from the coffee table.

"This is Agent Coulson-Barton, how can I help you?"

"Darce, please don't make me be formal. I really don't think I could be right now. I... I just needed to tell you that Ph..Phil is ready. Also is my girlfriend with you? I cant seem to get her on her phone and I just... I haven't seen her since before everything went down."

"One question and then I will decide. Did you know what he did? Did you help..." Before I could finish Maria interrupted me.

"NO! I would never have helped. I knew after the fact that he had used the cards. I even asked why. He was just so sure he did the right thing. Darcy you now who's side I'm on. Who's side I will always be on." I let out a deep breath. I had known Maria for my whole life. Her and Aunt Tasha had gotten together about 3 years ago. She hadn't learned about who I was until about 6 months ago. Aunt Tasha had come to me and asked if she could tell her. She was finally able to admit she was in love and didn't want to have secrets. This worked since no one knew about them but my dads, and I.

"I'm sorry Maria I had to check. We're at Uncle Tony's Tower. When you can get away come here. You are for now the official liaison with the Avengers. I will only deal with you, and you will have to be here to help plan everything."

"Darcy, I didn't know if he'll let me."

"Oh trust me if Fury knows whats best for him. He won't fight me on this. He already said he doesn't want a war. Well that means that he's going to have to give instead of take."

"Ok, I will be over as soon as I can. Like I said everything is ready on our end."

"Ok, we will see you soon." I looked up and noticed that Aunt Tasha was in front of me. I pointed at that phone and she nodded. "Hey hold on a sec." I handed her the phone and started back to the kitchen. I walked into a room that you could have heard a pin drop. While everyone had food, it was more uncomfortable silence. I walked over and hugged Papa and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"We can pick him up when we want. I don't even know..." I started to cry when Aunt Pepper ran over and hugged me.

"Ohh sweetheart, let me take care of this. It's why we have lawyers. Phil pretty much planned everything anyways. I already have them going over everything." I hugged her back, and just nodded. While I knew I could pull it together and do this, I also knew that I had to make sure Papa didn't do something drastic. Plus, I knew that Aunt Pepper would have everything the way he'd want. I noticed that Papa wasn't eating anymore. I let go of Aunt Pepper and leaned in front of him.

"Are you ready to go back to your room? We can have that talk." Papa just blinked for a minute then nodded. He stood up but almost fell back down. Steve came over and helped him back up. I looked at him and realized something. "Wait, did you get checked out by medical?" He just looked at me and I realized he didn't hear me. I looked at Steve waiting for an answer. Steve just looked down. I moved so that Papa could hear me.

"Tell me you saw a doctor after all that fighting? Your next words better be, Darcy I went and got checked out, promise. Or so help me..." Papa just looked down.

"It wasn't that bad, baby girl. I know when I really..." Before he could finish I started cussing.

"Gormait Papa! You know better, hell you promised! I saw the video feed from some of the fighting. You went threw windows and buildings!"

"Darcy, I'm..."

"If you say the word fine, then I will beat the shit out of you. Papa, you promised! I know you hate medical but you could have been seriously hurt. You know all it takes is a broken rib to puncture a lung. I already lost one father don't make me lose another. Please!" I had felt the tears start to fall and was trying to wipe them off my face. I hated using that against him but he really was bad about taking care of himself. Daddy always made him go before. I guess that would be me from now on.

"Darcy, I didn't mean to break the promise. All I could think about was getting to you. Then after what happened at S.H.I.E.L.D I just really wanted to crash. I really wasn't trying to dodge medical. In fact, I'm sure Stark has something like it here." He looked over at Uncle Tony who sadly shook his head.

"We evacuated once the war started. I didn't want any of my people getting hurt in the mess. I can't fly them in until tomorrow." I went to say something but Bruce spoke up.

"I can look him over. I don't have a M.D. license but I know enough to help." I looked at Papa who just shrugged. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Bruce.

"That would be perfect. Can we do it in his room?" Bruce just nodded and started to put up his coffee cup. Steve started to help Papa again and I went to help him on his other side. Papa just put his left arm around my shoulder and started for the door. We made it to the elevator at the same time as Bruce. Everyone was silent as we made it down to Papa's room. We helped him to his bed and then Steve left so that Papa had some privacy. I walked over and looked Papa in the eyes.

"I will stay if you need me to. I think though you need to tell Bruce about your extra issue."

"It will be ok, and I promise I will." I nodded and went to stand. Papa grabbed my hand.

"Baby girl, I promise I didn't mean to do this. I just..." I leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"I know Papa, you're a ship without a rudder. Just remember I need you as ok as possible." Bruce walked over and asked for help getting his shirt off before I left. Apparently Aunt Tasha had helped him get ready and it was bad. I reached forward and started to unbutton is shirt. The more that I saw under it the more I wanted to cry. He had cuts, burns, and scratches all over his chest. We got the shirt to slide off but it was hard because it looked like he had popped his right shoulder out of socket.

I almost ran from the room once we got the shirt off. Once I closed the door I let the tears fall. I started to slide down the wall when I felt arms wrap me up in a hug. I threw my arms around whoever it was and started to cry in earnest. I quickly realized that it was Uncle Tony who I was wrapped around. At first I just figured it was Steve. The quick smell of motor oil and metal told me just who it was. Plus Uncle Tony was shorter. I barely heard his comforting words over my sobs.

While I knew what my fathers did was dangerous. Hell, I was an agent myself. I still couldn't handle them being really injured. There had been a hand full of times that it had been worse then today with Papa. His distrust of medical was notorious. He was normally dragged kicking and screaming there by Daddy or I. It was the reason for the promise. I went off on him once for not going. It had been a lot like today and he had 4 broken ribs but didn't say anything. If I hadn't been so distracted then I would have noticed yesterday. I finally started to calm down enough that I could talk.

"Sorry Uncle Tony, I think this shirt is a goner."

"It's ok sweetheart, I'm pretty sure I have more of them. I'm just worried about you."

"I have to be honest, I'm not doing to good right now."

"Did Bruce find something?" He sounded so worried. See here's the thing about Tony Stark. Yes he can be a jackass, acts as if he is way to into himself, and he doesn't trust easily. But if you could get in, then you got to see the real Tony. You see that he puts on an act to keep others away. That he only acts like he thinks he's the best thing since sliced bread. In reality he thinks he's worthless. Thanks to his bastard of a father. I thankfully get to see the real Tony. The one that shows love and is always there for you.

"I don't know. Apparently my Papa's shoulder has been popped out since yesterday and he didn't know. I had to help Bruce take his shirt off, and kind of freaked out after seeing what was under it. I can't lose him too, Uncle Tony, I can't." I sobbed the last part.

"Hey, come here." He pulled me into a tighter hug and kissed my forehead. "I can promise you wont lose him. We will make sure he's ok. From what I have seen he seems pretty tough. He'll make it through and we will all help him, ok?" I nodded into his shoulder. "Now lets dry those tears, I bet Bruce is almost done with him. I'm sure you don't want him to notice them." I pulled back and just nodded. I wiped my face with the bottom of my shirt.

"Darcy, can I ask a question before you go in?" I just looked up and nodded. "Why didn't I know? I mean about them?" I sucked in air and knew this was going to hurt both of us.

"Let me start of by staying that I was actually coming up here in about 2 weeks to tell you. Papa, Daddy and I had talked about it a while ago but we just hadn't had the time to come tell you. Which we all decided we really needed to do in person. Now, remember when we first met you were in a really bad place. Daddy saw that and he and Papa said you couldn't know. Hell, by that point the only people who know beside us was Aunt Tasha, Aunt Pepper, and Fury. After you became Uncle Tony I really wanted to tell you but you went and became Iron-Man and Papa was worried about me. What happened if you got drunk and told someone. With all the enemies my dads have I had to be kept a secret."

"I would never have done anything to hurt you or put you in danger!" He interrupted me I put my hands up to quiet him.

"I know, did you hear the drunk part? Daddy and Papa knew how close we were and knew you'd protect me. But, you have to admit with all the drinking you were doing, you could have let something slip. It wasn't until after Aunt Tasha got to know you, and vouched for you that they started to come around. I promise, it was never to hurt you, or because they thought less of you. It was all a safety issue." Uncle Tony started pouting.

"So Aunt Tasha huh? How come she got to know?"

"She's practically Papa's sister. She also happens to be an master spy. She'd never tell and could protect me. Her and Papa have a rule about no lies. That included me, in fact it was part of the reason she joined S.H.I.E.L.D. I wont say more as that is their story but yeah she knew from day one."

"While I will admit to not being the best when we first met, I would hope now they trust me to keep you safe."

"What part of telling you soon did you not hear? I was already setting up everything with Aunt Pepper."

"So she's known from the beginning right?" He didn't look happy about it.

"Hey, no, you can't get mad at her. Once you hear the full story you'll see that she did the best she could. She couldn't tell anyone about my true story. Really the only reason you and I met in the first place was an accident."

"Thank god for that." I smiled at that.

"Darcy, Dr. Banner is done and has requested you to join them."

"OK J, tell them I'll be there in a minute." I turned back to Uncle Tony. "You know I love you like you were my blood Uncle right? You're the best and no one can take your place."

"Aww sweetheart, I know I'm the best. I love you too." We hugged one last time before I headed back in. "Make sure he's ok. Maybe we can tinker together later?" I smiled at him and nodded. I took a deep breath before pushing the door open.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When I walked into the room Bruce was no where to be seen. Papa was sitting up on his bed with pillows supporting his back. When I shut the door, he turned to look at me. He was still shirtless but his stomach was wrapped with ace bandages. As was his right shoulder. So he had a dislocated shoulder and at least cracked ribs. I shook my head and walked to the bed. I sat down on the edge of the bed next to him.

"So what's the verdict?" Papa just shook his head and took my right hand his his. I heard a door open behind us and turned to find Bruce walking out of the bathroom. He joined us at the bed.

"Well, I have mostly good news. His right shoulder was dislocated but we got that back in place. He also cracked three ribs, though none are broken. He really came out of it pretty good. He just has to stay in bed for at least a week. After that he can move around but not by much. Only going to the kitchen or common areas."

"How long until he can use the bow?"

"Oh, at least a month." Papa threw his head back and groaned. "It would set him back completely or make it worse if he tried to use it."

"Alright I will lock it up in my room until he is cleared by you to use it." Papa glared at me for this but I stood my ground. I knew he wouldn't listen and that he would try and find some way to use it.

"I have medication for him as well. Jarvis has called it in and it should be here soon."

"Ok, I plan on staying with him for now. Just tell J what all I need to do and he can relay it to me." Bruce just nodded.

"Ok just let me know if the pain gets any worse and I'll change the medication." With that he was leaving. I turned back to Papa and he was looking down at our hands. I waited for him to talk but could tell I would have to start.

"Want to talk yet?" He just shook his head and looked up at me. I could see him fighting the tears. He hated to be broken. Papa would act like everything was fine until he completely broke. Only Daddy, Aunt Tasha, and I had seem him like this before. And only once had been this bad. Have I mentioned how much I hate Budapest. Anyway I crawled up on the bed so that I was on his left side. I didn't want to jar his shoulder. I pulled him to me and he buried his face in my neck and let the tears flow. I just held him as he let everything out.

I made sure I was running my hand threw his hair, and I just kept telling him that I loved him. I looked down at one point and what I saw took me back to medical at S.H.I.E.L.D. My Papa was a broken man and I had no clue how to fix him. I moved so I could wrap my arms around him. He was shaking with his sobs and he hands had my shirt in a vice grip. While some tears left my eyes I made sure I held it together. I knew that I couldn't break with him. I had to be strong right now. I kept talking to him, knowing he probably didn't hear most of it. Just telling him that I loved him, and that we would get through this together.

I felt the shaking start to calm down and he was only hiccuping. I knew he would start talking when he was ready so I just held him. After a while when he didn't start talking I looked down and realized he'd fallen asleep. I kissed his forehead and went to move around so I could get comfortable. Papa started to whine and grip me tighter. I just shushed him and leaded against the head-board.

I must have fallen asleep at some point. The next I knew Papa was shaking hard again and calling for Daddy. I knew better than to shake him so I started to touch his face and call out to him. After a few minutes his eyes shot open and he looked around the room franticly. Once they landed on me he seemed to calm and started to breath a little easier.

"Papa, breath for me slowly. Just like this in and out." I made sure he could see my lips as I talked to him. Once he was calm enough to lay back down. I noticed the pills and hearing aides on the table.

"J has someone been in the room?" Papa looked around again but what Jarvis said had both of us calming instantly.

"Ms. Romanov as in earlier. She said to tell you Bruce sent the medication and she brought up Mr. Barton's spare hearing aides." 

"Thanks J." I leaned over, picked up the aides, handed them to Papa, then reached for the medication and the water bottle." Papa glared at the pills I held out for him but under my glare took them. Once he had the aides in we moved back to laying down on the bed. He moved back so that he was laying with his head on the pillow right next to mine. I started to talk but he beat me to it.

"I was hopping it was all a bad dream and that when we woke up he'd just walk in. But that's never going to happen, is it?" His voice broke on he last words. "You know I always thought it would be me to go first." I gasp at this and he looked me in my eyes. "I mean I'm the one always out on dangerous missions, and he was the handler."

"Let me remind you that he was a third of strike team delta and in just as much danger as you."

"Yeah, but baby girl, he never took a risk that he didn't have three ways out of. I don't understand why he did what he did." He shook his head.

"Maybe he thought if he took Loki out that you'd come back. You know take out the one who is causing the problem and take out the problem." I knew the second I said this it was the wrong thing. "Papa, that doesn't make this your fault. OK, it's still Loki's. It will forever be Loki's. He used magic to control you. That isn't something that you were taught to fight against. Plus Daddy thought you might still be in there. Stopping some of the bigger issues from happening." Papa scoffed at this and I moved so I could make sure he got what I was about to say.

"No, you were right in front of Fury and didn't kill him. You missed, sorry but Hawkeye doesn't miss. Also, you missed Hill. No way you do that if you aren't in there somewhere. And the attack on the carrier, well all you did was disable the carrier. You did it in a way that gave them a chance to fix it before it went down. Yes some of the men who came on with you killed people but YOU didn't." I kissed his forehead and knew that this was just the first part. He would have to hear it from others.

"I hear you but I... I still cant get the idea out. What if he's still in there? What if he..." I shushed him again.

"Then we will take care of you and fix it. We are family and you're not going anywhere. You're save here and Uncle Tony already said that whatever you need you get." Papa looked a little shocked at that. "Hey I told you while he has is issues, once you're family, you're family. We need to do a movie night and watch Lilo and Stitch. I think this team would really get the point of it. Or maybe we should wait, I just remembered Stitch is an alien." I moved some of Papa's hair out of his face.

"Baby girl, I don't know where to go from here." He sounded so shaky when he said this. "Phil had been my compass for so long, I don't know what to do now. Or how to live with out him."

"Ohh Papa, neither do I, so how about for now we live for each other. Ok? From here on out we live for Daddy not with him. We make sure everything we do would be in his memory. We'll still have our bad day and bad times, but lets get through it and make him proud of who this turns us into." Papa just looked a me for a minute before he nodded. I noticed that his eyes started to close. "Get some more sleep, I'll be right here. Maybe tomorrow we can get junk food and watch some movies." He just closed his eyes and let sleep take him. I leaned foreword and kiss his cheek before laying down for my own nap. I knew this was only the beginning and it might get worse then this but for now it was all I could do.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The first night he kept waking up calling out for Daddy and my heart broke each time. He finely slept out of exhaustion. I was able to run to my room and grab some cloths and bath stuff while Aunt Tasha stayed with him. Over the next few days I barely left his side. Though everyone came to see us. Papa's spirits seemed to lift when people came but once alone again he would start to get depressed.

Aunt Pepper came in the second day and told us Daddy's funeral was going to be in two days and that it would be just how he requested in his will. All he wanted was something small at the cemetery. They had someone who could say a few words, then they would let whoever wanted to say something talk. He was also getting a full military salute. She had asked if we needed to have a suit ordered but Papa said he had one. This made us realize we would need to go back to this house. Papa went a head and had her order a suit. Bruce wouldn't let him leave to the tower yet, he was only cleared for the funeral. And I wasn't ready to go back to the house. Steve had volunteered but Papa nearly had a panic attack just at the thought.

I had to explain later that Papa didn't want Steve there out of spite but because half the house was in Captain America memorabilia. Well, not really half but a good chunk. He didn't want Steve to think less of Daddy for it. Steve just shook his head and said he didn't care. That it was actually nice to know that someone like Phil looked up to him. This choked me up a little and I had to hug him for it. He didn't seem to think I was crazy as he hugged me back.

The day of the funeral came quickly and I knew I wasn't ready for it. I had set aside a deep purple dress. Daddy had told me when I was little that after meeting Papa and seeing him in the purple outfit it had become one of his favorite colors. I told the others this as well so everyone in our group was wearing the color. Aunt Tasha was helping Papa get dressed as I was getting ready. When I came into the communal area Steve was already there. He was the only one not wearing purple as he was in his full military garb. Any other day I would have had to make a comment about how hot he looked, but not today.

"You sure look pretty, Darcy," I walked up and kissed his cheek. 

"Thanks, Steve. Is everyone almost ready."

"Everyone is but Natasha and Clint." We started walking further into the room and I noticed that he was right, everyone but Papa and Aunt Tasha was there. The elevator dinged behind us. I turned to find my Aunt with her hand on my Papa's arm. He didn't look a lot better but that was to be expected. I walked over and hugged him lightly. Once everyone saw we were ready we headed down to the waiting cars. It was a silent ride, and I sat next to Papa holding his hand. When the cars stopped I took a deep breath and move to exit the car once Uncle Tony opened the door. Papa slipped out behind me. I walked him over to the chairs in the front row.

There was a lot more people here than I thought there would be. I knew Sitwell was coming thanks to Maria, who had been over a few times. I also saw Agent May walk around. Aunt Tasha sat on the other side of Papa, while Aunt Pepper sat next to me with Uncle Tony on the other side. The rest of the Avengers sat behind us. A few came up to us but it seemed that most didn't know the truth about who Papa and I were do Daddy. After about ten minutes everyone who could sit took a seat and the pastor began speaking.

I'll be honest I don't remember any of what he said. I just know that I was being asked if I wanted to speak. I looked at Papa and knew one of needed to and it wouldn't be him. I nodded and took a shaky breath before walking in front of everyone. I looked around and realized that most of these people didn't know my father, or they didn't realize they didn't. So I figured I'd let everyone know just who Phil J Coulson-Barton was.

"My father is..was one the biggest nerds you could ever meet. When I say nerd I mean with a capital N. He loved comic books, Star Wars, and knew that with Captain America in the world it was better. He was also a badass, though looking at his suits you'd never guess that. Which is just what he wanted. He told me once that he liked that people never really noticed him until he wanted them to. This way he could control the situation. He is a man who took out two would be robbers with floor at a gas station, and save a mans life by asking a friend to by a bar.

He was funny, smart, caring, but most of all he was the best husband and dad anyone could ask for. He remembered every birthday, anniversary, and made time to be there. It didn't matter what was going on in the world, if I or my Papa needed him he was there. He always read me a bed time story no matter what country he was in. He was a dork who would watch reality t.v. to decompress and sci fi movies to wind down. He saved the world more than you can ever know and never asked for a thank you. He died trying to save it again. Where ever you are, Daddy know we love you and miss you."

I broke into tears at the last and Aunt Pepper helped me sit back in my chair. The next thing I knew I heard shots go off. Aunt Pepper had to remind me it the salute to Daddy before I truly freaked out. They carried the flag that had been on the casket and handed it to Papa. He clutched it to his chest and kissed it. After that it seemed to be over and they started to lower the casket. I was really unsteady on my feet when we went to leave and was trying to control the tears. Steve walked over and wrapped his arm around me and helped me to the car.

I leaned into him and held it together, though just barely. We had a big lunch planned at the tower where we were going to tell happy stories about Daddy. I looked out the window of the car and felt someone take my hand. I glanced over and saw Papa was next to me again. Once everyone was ready we headed back to the Tower. I looked at the passing buildings, but didn't really see it going by. I was pretty much running on fumes at this point. I knew the food would help but I also needed to crash for a while. I looked at the tower as we pulled in. It was time to celebrate Daddies life, then I could crash or break, whichever came first.


	13. Chapter 12

Hey everyone, this is my first story on here. Please bare with me. I will try and have a chapter posted every other day. I don't not own any of these amazing people, though that would be awesome. Please review and let me know what you think.

Chapter 12

The food was set up in the dining room as a buffet. Everyone could pick what they wanted. We decided to sit at the smaller table in the less formal dining room. Papa sat down and I planned to get him a plate. He still had a few days before he was taken of bed rest so I helped him. I glanced over at the table and saw Aunt Tasha sitting next to him. He was still clutching the flag. I felt someone touch my arm and found Maria next to me. She had come around a few times but we really hadn't gotten to talk yet.

"Stupid question of the day, but how are you holding up?"

"Ok for now. Just trying to get Papa through today without any extra damage. Plus I know their waiting to send Loki back soon. Jane almost has figured out how to get them there. Though it's amazing how much help Thor has been. He's not just a pretty face. Shocker there." I tried to laugh but it wouldn't come out. "I know when Thor takes Loki back the Avengers need to be there to make sure he doesn't pull something. I just don't know how Papa will handle it."

"If everyone else is there he wouldn't have to be. I mean all it would take it Bruce and Steve."

"Papa would never go for that. Not only does it show weakness but he has ties here now. He is already trying to come to grips with Daddies death. If something were to happen and he wasn't there to help stop it. It might be the thing that sends him over. No, he'll be there we just need to be ready for the fall out." I glanced back over and saw that Steve was sitting across from them now. Uncle Tony moved to sit at the head of the table and Aunt Pepper sat to his left. Maria and I turned to get our food. I noticed her getting two plates and realized she was getting Aunt Tasha's food as well.

Looking at the spread it was fairly normal which was so out of place here. It was lighter food. Sandwiches, chips, sodas, fruit, and all kinds of desserts. Aunt Pepper told me Bruce had requested the lighter food for Papa. I had just nodded at that. Plus, he wasn't really ready for anything to fancy. I loaded our plates up with a ham hoagie for Papa and Turkey for me. I added some pretzels, grapes, and grab a couple of sodas for us.

I walked over and sat on Papas left putting me between him and Uncle Tony. Steve was next to Aunt Pepper, Jane sat next to him with Thor on her right, Bruce was at the other end and when Maria sat between her and Aunt Tasha it finished the table. Eric had been invited but he still wasn't doing good. While Papa helped to take down the carrier Eric had almost let an alien race take over. Aunt Pepper was trying to get him the help he needed. I sat the food down and moved Papa's so he could see it. At first he acted like he didn't see me but once I sat down he seemed to come out of his dazed state. He didn't say anything just started to pick at his food.

When I had sat down everyone was pretty much having small conversations with the people next to them. I leaned closer to Papa. I knew he had in his aides but I wanted the closeness.

"How about later tonight we watch a marathon of Dog cops?" Papa's head jerked up at that. It was a show that we always DVR'ed and watched together. Daddy had loved it and gotten Papa and I hooked. I knew asking this could go either way but hoped it would be good. "I thought it would be good today of all days." He was silent for a few moments.

"Yeah, sure I think he would understand."

"What is this Dog Cops you speak of? Surely you do not let the fury creatures have weapons and let them rule the people?" I snorted at the mental image of this as did a few others at the table.

"No, but some are given badges and help out. They are mostly used for search and rescue, but some also ride in the cars with the officers and are used as attack dogs. The show Dog Cops and about a K-9 or dog unit and what they see every day."'

"Ahh I see, I hope I may view this before I leave."

"I will make sure you do, big guy. Daddy loved it. He bugged Papa and I until we watched. We did though, it just so he'd shut up about it. We quickly became addicted to it and soon it was a way for us to spend time together. Daddy was quirky with his T.V. shows. Don't get me started on his reality T.V. obsession."

"Don't forget what happened when fox canceled Firefly."

"Oh god that was bad." I looked around the room and was getting blank looks. "Please tell me you know what Firefly is? Thor you get a pass. Maybe Bruce since he was in other countries at the times." Everyone but my Aunt Tasha and Papa just shook their head.

"Jarvis, start a must watch list. First is Firefly."

"Right away. Should I add Buffy the Vampire Slayer as well." At the mention of this Aunt Tasha perked up.

"Of course J, might as well add Angel too." I looked back at the table. "Firefly was made by Joss Whedon who made Buffy and Angel. It is set five hundred years in the future and has nine cast members. Daddy started watching it when it first came on. Only Fox canceled it after twelve episodes and didn't care at all. It came out on DVD and blew up. Daddy was one of the ones trying to get it back. He even tried to pull favors with Fury to make them bring it back. He loved that show." I looked down and started picking at my fruit.

"I heard him talk about it. I'd never heard him get so angry over something like that before." Aunt Pepper said. "He came in to the office and I could tell something was wrong. He didn't want to tell me at first. He said he didn't need to prove how much of a geek he was." I snorted at that.

"Yeah because looking at him you'd never know."

"Actually, no just looking at him you wouldn't. It's not until he opens his mouth that the geek/nerd comes out." Uncle Tony said while taking a sip of his scotch.

"Don't get me started on the Comics." My head turned quickly to Papa, those were some of the first words he'd said willingly. He seemed to struggle for a moment but after looking up at me kept going. "He hid them in his closet when we first met. I ended up crashing at his place and went to get a shirt. I found 7 boxes and asked what they were. He pulled the whole classified bit. Wasn't until about 6 months later he admitted what it was. I laughed for an hour, and then demanded that when we got back I got to see what he had. His collection is amazing. Would make some kids cry."

"Really, let me guess Captain America volumes one to now."

"He has a lot of them but not all. He has the first issue in mint condition. I told him to ask Steve to sign that one. He just stared at me for a moment. I think that was when it hit him that Steve was alive and he would get to know him. He was the 6 year old again, meeting the guy who changed his life." Steve looked up at this. I knew I needed to tell this one

"Daddy grew up in a family that loved him no matter what. They didn't care that he was a gay nerd. The only problem was that his school life was different. Daddy was skinny, nerdy, and had heath issues. He liked all the comics but it was Captain America that he liked best. He was given the first issue of Captain America when he was in the hospital at age 6. Daddy had gotten Pneumonia and his little lungs weren't fighting it very well. He read about this regular guy though that had been sick as well and he went on to be a superhero. If Steve could do it so could Daddy. He had heath issues after that as well. But Steve showed him it didn't matter. After that Daddy didn't care about being anything but himself. Even when others thought he should."

"Not to sound rude but if his family was so excepting where are they? Why weren't they at the funeral?" Bruce asked.

"Daddy was an only child, so it was just him and his parents. Grams and Gramps were amazing and had decided to go to L.A. to visit some friends when I was nine. It just happened to be on September 11 and they never made it."

"Shit."

"Got it in one, Uncle Tony."

"Darcy, I'm sorry." I cut Bruce off.

"It's cool, you didn't know. I know I'd be asking the same. It was a hard time but we had people there for us. Even if they didn't know they helped, just like now." I took a drink of my soda.

"Do you mind if I ask how you meet, Clint?" Papa's head swung towards Jane but he nodded.

"When, when I was eighteen I was working at one of the circus' in New York. I had been with a few different ones at this point and was the head liner at this one. I had just finished the last performance on a Saturday and this guy in a suit walks up to me. Now I'd seen guys in suits before and that normally meant bad, run now. This guy though looked like a friendly. He walked right up and says "You're being wasted here. How about you use those talents to save the world." I just laughed, this guy had to be high. When he didn't laugh back and raised an eyebrow, I wondered what he meant. He offered me full housing, meals, and more money than I had ever thought about. I knew I should have taken the time to think it through but there was something about him. I had to say yes. I realized later that I'd fallen in love with him at first site. Sadly we were idiots and didn't see what was right in front of us for years."

"You're welcome, by the way." Papa just nodded at me.

"What did you have to do with them getting together?" Steve asked.

"I grew up with Clint as Papa and Phil as Daddy. It's all I ever remember. When I was six, I didn't understand why Daddy didn't live with is. My friends parents lived together and mine didn't. So I asked Aunt Tasha why. Her response was "Boys are stupid, ask them" So I did, I can still remember the look that passed them. I told them we all love each other and that I should get to have both Dads all the time. That I didn't like that Daddy had to leave. A month later Daddy moved in and two years later they got married." I knew I was reaching the end of holding it all together. I stood up and went to take my dishes to the sink. Aunt Tasha followed me into the kitchen.

"Hey, you need a break?"

"Yeah, it's all getting to be to much."

"Why don't you sneak down to your room, take a shower, change, then head to your Papa's room for Dog Cops. I'm sure you need some alone time and I can stay with him until then."

"Are you sure?" Aunt Tasha just pushed me towards the hallway. I quickly made my way to my room. After grabbing a change of clothes, I decided the shower sounded good. After letting get warm up, I slipped in and just stood under the spray. I leaned against the wall for a moment, before I realized it I was shaking. I knew if I felt my face I would find tears mixed in with the shower water. I knew I couldn't stop it any longer and just let the tears fall. I slid down and wrapped my arms around my legs. As I pressed my face into my knees I let out everything I had held in. I cried for losing my father, for losing my grandparents, and for my world never being the same. I let go of everything and just lost myself in the grief.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Sometimes you need life to slow down, just so you can take a breath and think. Sadly life tends to know what you need better and does the opposite. After breaking down in the shower all I wanted to do was curl up in my bed and never come out. But I had promised my Papa I'd be there with him. And I refused to break that promise. So I got out and did what I had to do. Over the next month life seemed to be non-stop. We lost Thor 2 days later as he took Loki back to daddy dearest. Jane was distraught at losing him again. Thor admitted that he still didn't have a way to come back as the bridge was still not fix.

While he promised to come back he just couldn't tell us when it would be. Little did we know that a year and a half later he'd comeback in a huge way. Aunt Tasha decided to stay with S.H.I.E.L.D. She sat Papa and I down and explained why she had to do this. First she didn't want to leave Maria there alone. Second, the saying keep your friends close and your enemies closers brought on knew meaning. Papa and I decided to break all ties. Papa wanted to take the time to heal from everything and Uncle Tony convinced him to do this at the tower. Aunt Pepper made it all happen. Her lawyers had S.H.I.E.L.D cave to our contracts within 2 weeks.

The best part was I didn't have to deal with Fury the whole time. I know that he thought he was doing what was best. That in his mind he was trying to save the world. I get it, I do. My issue is that he didn't think it through. He didn't want to listen to anyone who might have had a different idea. Sadly this is the way he will always be. Nick Fury in his world is god and no one can tell him different.

Jane and I also had moved in to the tower. Jane even had her own lab, though I don't know why. Bruce and Uncle Tony end up in hers all the time. Or they convince her to come to theirs. I decided to just use my degree and joined them with the science. I also kind of ended up being all three of theirs assistant. I was completely ok with this. None of them seemed to be able to function with out help. Steve had a floor but stayed at his Brooklyn place as well. This was after he took off to a month to figure things out. He left two days after Thor.

I was surprised when right before he left he asked for my number. He said he just wanted to make sure everything stayed ok. He thought Aunt Pepper and I were the only ones who'd tell him the truth. Which was accurate, for superheroes they all had their fail safes they loved to fall back on. Before I could give it to him Uncle Tony told him that everyone's numbers where in the phones. That way we could always be in touch. I just nodded at this and pulled out my StarkPhone. I started to scroll through everyone's names. Uncle Tony had just given mine to me that morning.

He said they were unhackable and indestructible. This was a must with all of the people in the room. Though Bruce's comment about it being Hulk proof was funny. Uncle Tony wanted to test this theory quickly. I just looked at poor Bruce and shook my head. He had brought it on him self even bringing it up. I looked up a Steve and for a moment thought about asking to join him on his trip. I knew I couldn't go but to just get away from it all sounded great. I gave him a look and before he could react I leaned my head on his shoulder and told him to smile. He didn't even bat an eye as I snapped a picture. It was really cute so I texted it to him. He looked confused when he phone started to play

Hell on Wheels.

I jerked my head around to Uncle Tony who was trying to look innocent talking to Papa. They were talking about trying to design some arrows together. I took a minute to look at him. He was looking a bit better but still had a long way to go. We had both had our big break-downs and while we still were grieving and still had bad moments, we were trying to live. It was nice to see him talking to someone not Aunt Tasha or me.

"Hey Darce how do I work this?" Steve turned to phone to me. I laughed and moved to show him how to use it. It didn't have a look code but a fingerprint spot on the screen. Once we got in I told him all he had to do was tell it what he wanted to do. Jarvis was on all the phones. Or he could press the icon for what he needed. I showed him what to do.

"Ok, so if you just want J to do all the work just tell him what you want. If you think you can handle it then you press the icon for what you want. Your phone played that song because I sent you a message. Its my personal ringtone. I have a feeling Uncle Tony gave us all unique ring tones. So that way you'd know just who is calling you. So see this one where its a little envelope that would be email, then the phone icon is to call someone. The one for texting is smiley face. See how is says one on it. That means that you have one message. So you just press it like this and then... hey!" Steve snatched his phone back as I turned to glare at him

"Want to explain your self super boy?" Steve took on his 'Awe Shucks Ma'am' look, he even ran his right hand threw his hair.

"Well, you see..."

"Don't even try that with me mister, if you knew how to use the phone why have me show you how to use it?" I had put my hands on my hips as I said this. I was also trying not to laugh. I found it cute that he went to the trouble to ask me. Though I didn't like that he lied when he did it.

"Maybe I just wanted to spend a little extra time with a beautiful girl."

"Next time just tell the girl that. You never know what her answer might be." With that I turned and walked over to Aunt Tasha. Steve left a hour later and everyone else decided to head to the movie room for a movie marathon. After about thirty minutes of debating we settled on The Lord of the Rings Trilogy. It was nice to spend time with my family again. I could see Bruce easily falling into that category as well.

I was snuggled on one couch with Jane on one side and Papa on the other. Maria and Aunt Tasha were on another couch with snacks and blankets. Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper were in one of the oversized chairs. Bruce was also in a chair with a steaming cup of tea. Uncle Tony kept trying to talk but after Aunt Tasha threw a coaster at his forehead, he shut up quickly.

Over the month he was gone the rest of us really bonded. Papa started to really come out of his shell. I knew he was on the mend when I heard Uncle Tony cussing up a storm and every other word was Barton. I walked into Uncle Tony's lab and barely stopped from laughing out loud. My uncle was standing in the middle of the room with a Nerf dart in the middle of his forehead.

"Umm Uncle Tony, whats going on?" He spun around and his glare landed on me.

"What's going on?! What's going on is I was sitting at my desk minding my own business when out of no where I get hit! Just so you know birdbrain, this means war! Just try and use my vents once I have Jarvis bobby trap them." He yelled at nothing. I heard a chuckle and smiled even bigger. Uncle Tony pointed at me. "Don't you dare laugh, you do know I have a heart condition. I could have died right then."

"Oh please! If your heart is that fragile then you being Iron Man would be the worst idea ever."

"Ut Uhn!" I just raised my eye-brow at his horrible response.

"Want to try that again in adult?" Him sticking his tongue out at me was my answer. This time I heard a full on laugh. I looked at Uncle Tony and noticed that he was trying to hide a smile. "Just know that someone is the king of getting around systems." Uncle Tony just scoffed.

"Trust me sweetheart, I got this." I just laughed. Uncle Tony really had no clue how wrong he was.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

The month that Steve was gone went by quickly and slow at the same time. I know that shouldn't be possible, but hey I have superheroes in my family so I wouldn't judge. Anyway Steve caught on to texting really quickly. For all the old jokes Uncle Tony threw at him, he was a quick study. I got pictures everyday of where he was. I was also trying to catch him up in the important stuff. By the way, S.H.I.E.L.D is really lacking in their "Introduction to the Modern Era" course. I mean I get that he needs to know about wars, politics, and civil rights. But, come on, no music, no movies, the man didn't even know T.V. shows were in color.

I appointed myself as his Modern Era teacher. Truthfully, all of us in the tower decided to help. I was just the go between. Uncle Tony felt it was injustice that Steve didn't know who AC/DC or Nirvana was and wanted that fixed fast. Bruce had a list of books for him to start with. He even put them in releases order that way Steve could work his way to the new era. Aunt Tasha was a film buff and had a list for him there. Most wouldn't think she would be but its her way of escaping the real world. Papa was the T.V. show expert and was doing it like Bruce. Starting with oldest first. Aunt Pepper was the business side. She wanted him to know about the corporations that had taken over. This was also a way for us to explain just how much this side of everything hadn't really changed. People were still greedy and would always be greedy. I was just going over everything that didn't fit into those categories.

While Steve went on his journey to figure out the world he found himself in, I was figuring out who I was going to be as well. I had been part of S.H.I.E.L.D so long that I really didn't know who I was outside of it. Sadly, I had to break myself of hiding parts of me. For instance I had been hiding how smart I was for a long time. Sure my family knew but I had been playing the ditzy assistant for too long. Though Jane's reaction was amazing when I answered a science question before her.

Papa and Uncle Tony had been having a small prank war. It was amazing to see how much they had bonded. I had realized now why Daddy didn't want them to meet. They were like two twelve year old when around each other. While waging the war, they also spent a lot of time in the lab working on different arrows and weapons. It was doing good for both of them.

Once Steve came back we settled into a kind of routine. Everyone had their jobs and different hobbies. I was now officially an employee of Stark Industries. I had also moved into my floor at the tower. Papa and I went to the our house about two weeks after the funeral. We decided to keep it as we both couldn't part with it. We just got what we really wanted and would go back every once in a while. Steve was on contract with S.H.I.E.L.D which meant he would help if they really needed it but mainly was taking the year to figure shit out. He's words not mine.

Papa was working with S.I. as well, on the towers security. He had a lot of good ideas to help tighten it all up. Aunt Tasha was still going on missions but when she was home she lived at the tower. Maria had moved into Aunt Tasha's floor about two weeks after the fight. It was nice to see her more, now that we were in the same city.

Bruce was the hardest to convince to move in. He was very worried about the Hulk and keeping him under-control. I sat him down and explained that we could make the labs Hulk proof. I laid out just how we could make it safe for him to stay with us. I also have to admit I might have bribed him with the best tea ever.

While on paper we should all hate each other, we tended to really get along. Don't get me wrong we have our spats and issues but mainly we're one big family. Though I have to tell you that when we do have those fights, their fuckin epic. Let me just say that the gym wasn't messed up in the fight and now its getting a complete redo. Plus Uncle Tony's mouth just didn't know when to stay shut around Aunt Tasha.

Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper decided that during the rebuilding of the tower that they were going to add a common floor for everyone. This would include the new gym, a huge kitchen, a media room, library, shooting range for Papa and Aunt Tasha, and an art studio for Steve. The gym was going to be really tricked out. Though with who was living here this made since. There was an area for yoga and mediation, a workout area, the boxing area, and a dance studio. They were adding a Hulk area so that he could come out safely and as Uncle Tony put it, play. This would also serve as a room that they could practice fighting together in.

Until that was all ready we just ended up on Uncle Tony and Aunt Peppers floor most days. Dinner was in their dining room with either Bruce, Papa, or I cooking. Aunt Tasha and Steve would offer to help and I normally hand them the veggies to chop. Uncle Tony however was still band from the kitchen. Unless it was for coffee or toast. Scratch that only for coffee. I just remembered about him nearly setting fire to the kitchen because he wanted to see what happened when you filled the toaster all the way up. Never try this! It make smoke and fire!

When everyone was home on the weekend we also had movie marathons. After a near beat down we decided that we would each get a week. The person that week got to pick and no one could say anything. Again Uncle Tony didn't really follow this rule. So when it was his turn we always turned him. Beside movie nights and dinner, there was shopping for the girls, lab time for the scientist, training for everyone, but a lot of bonding happened after dark.

After the fight a lot of us had nightmares, or just trouble sleeping. Uncle Tony was having a very bad time of it, though if you didn't know where to look you'd never see it. Steve still wasn't used to the noise and with the serum didn't really need sleep. Bruce wasn't used to the comforts and had a hard time with the noise as well. Aunt Tasha was having nightmares but would never admit it to anyone else. Lets just say Papa still had a lot of shit to work through. Me, well I have never had a normal sleep schedule. Depending on the night I tended to run into at least one other person.

Papa was normally on the roof. He'd set up a temporary range until the new one was built. He could be found mostly trying to shot Loki. I would come up to see the stars and find him. After a while, some talking, and shooting with him, he normally was ok to head back down. Aunt Tasha tried to dance herself tired. I could watch her for hours. She normally caught me quickly and we'd dance together for a little while. Bruce was always reading. I would make us a pot of tea, grab my book, and join him. He at first was a little taken back but after a few times seemed to enjoy the companionship. Uncle Tony would have to be locked out of the lab and given hot milk and cookies before he would head to bed. Though I'm still not sure how much he actually slept.

Steve normally was the one to find me. I normally was in the kitchen baking. It was calming for me and helped clear my head. It was like he had a sensor for when I found my nights in the kitchen. The first time this happened he walked in wearing only sleep pants and I nearly dropped the carton of eggs on the floor. He was rubbing sleep from his eyes and almost walking into the island.

"Super boy, you might want to watch out. Unlike bad guys the island won't move for you." Steve jerked back and his eyes shot around the room. I sat the eggs down and waved at him. He seemed to still be half asleep but was quickly coming out of it. "You ok there?"

"What? Oh, yeah just still trying to wake up." He rubbed his hand over his face. I pointed to the coffee pot that was half full.

"Feel free to have some of my coffee. I just made it about an thirty minutes ago." He nodded and moved to get some. I just watched him for a moment. He normally was the more modest of the house. I wondered if he even realized how little clothes he had on. I mean I was just had on short shorts and shit! A Captain America t-shirt. I normally didn't wear my superheroes stuff outside of my apartment. Oh well, I was Phil Coulson-Barton's daughter so it was expected.

I turned back to my ingredients and realized that the butter was going to have to soften and I still needed to grab some of the Rum. I turned to Steve and held up a hand. "Be right back, don't let the food run away." I ran over to the bar and grabbed the Rum that was bought just for my cooking. When I came back into the kitchen Steve was leaning on the island and looked like he had gotten his cup. I sat the Rum down and Steve quirked his eyebrow.

"What, I'm making a Rum cake. You have to have Rum for that. J, let me know when it's been about thirty minutes." Steve just tipped his head and took another sip of his coffee. "Good job keeping the food wrangled." Steve rolled his eyes at this. I moved over to pick up my own coffee cup, I took a sip before asking, "So how are you liking New New York?" I got a genuine confused face. I gasp at this. "J, add Dr. Who to the must watch list and put it first."

"Yes, Darcy."

"I meant how are you liking twenty first century New York?"

"Ahhh, there are pluses and minuses. Some would say people still being rude as hell isn't a good thing but I still like it. Reminds me of home. I mean being able to get food whenever you want is a plus, medication is better, but I miss the slower pace. I miss just talking to people face to face. I miss..." he trailed off at the end. I felt bad for bring up a touchy subject but then he looked over at me. "There is a lot to miss but there is a lot to like here too. Have to say the dames here are pretty nice too." It was my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Nice to know that some things never change. I think I'd be sacred if New York's were suddenly nice and sweet. Also god to know us dames are still nice. One never knows what that much time on the ice could do to a person." I winked when I finished. Steve just stared at me over the top of his coffee cup. "Though have to say, at least you'd be waking up to a world that supports you more now. Well, most of the world does. Plus, if its true just let me know, I know a few guys that are amazing and would be perfect for you."

I smiled at him as sweetly as I could and took a sip of my coffee. I noticed I was almost out and frowned down into my cup. I felt something touch my arm and looked back up. Steve had moved without making any sound and now stood in front of me. I gulped as he moved his arms around me, trapping me with my back to the counter. I looked down again but this didn't help matters as I found his naked chest. I slowly moved my eyes back up to his face to find a smirk on his face. Stupid cocky boys!

"Trust me I still very much prefer dames. In fact I believe we have already had this talk."

"Well, you did leave for your soul searching trip. Who knows what you found out while being gone." I looked up at him from under my eyelashes.

"Oh, I figured out a lot on that trip." He leaned in close. "Like, while I miss seeing a dame in a pretty dress with stockings and all dolled up, I love seeing a women in nothing but shorts and a t-shirt."

"Really?" I had to swallow again was he looked down at my outfit.

"Yeah, I also realized that in this world if you want something, you have to go for it. You never know when the world will turn and you'll lose your chance." I gasped and looked up into his eyes. They were so serious and he looked so sure. His eyes started to search mine as he leaned closer.

"That sounds like a good life motto. Very Captain America, I mean we could have it put on shirts and everything." I knew I was babbling. I knew how bad it sounded but I was never good with this kind of thing. Plus I was already starting to fall for him. The month he was gone and we talked everyday was just the start of it. He was everything everyone said he was and more. I tried, I really did to not go there but he just slipped in. I looked down as I felt my cup being taken out of my hands. I looked back up at him and leaned into him. Steve leaned forward and I closed my eyes.

"Darcy, it's been thirty minutes. You're butter should be ready. You are still making the cake right?" Dammit Jarvis!


End file.
